A Legend is Reborn: a Ronin Warriors origins story
by Jay'a and Shiane
Summary: Finally Part 18!!! Enjoy! Review! Look at the website! (This is a Jay'a creation)
1. origins -1

A Legend is Reborn: A Ronin Warriors Origins Story

Shiane here! Even though this story is placed under our shared account, I just want to reiterate that it is entirely Jay'a creation. All reviews and praise should be addressed entirely to her. [All hail the Great Jay'a!]

************************************************************************************

A Legend is Reborn: A Ronin Warriors Origins Story 

"There is a legend... Trust... Justice... Wisdom... I've sworn to crush the Dynasty's master... Ronin Warriors, I hope you can still save us... I'll show you how a real warrior fights... Watch out... I'll get rid of you once and for all... I'm not afraid... Kento of Hardrock... Cye of the Torrent... Sage of the Halo... Rowen of Strata... Ryo of the Wildfire."

__

Long ago, nine came from one. 

Four left for darkness, five stayed with light. 

The present was reality, but soon became legend.

Over the years, it was lost,

Only now to be reborn...

****

PART I

"Hey Brain!"

A blue-haired boy scowled as he heard the jeers filter down the hallway of the high school. 

"Hey Hashiba, wreak any curves lately?" a second female voice said. 

"Yeah, why don't you let someone else pass for once?"

Rowen growled as he brushed past the clump of girls, making them laugh even more. I hate mornings, he thought. And having to put up with the Bitch Squad first thing doesn't help. 

"Hey Rowen!"

A large hand clamped down on RowenÕs shoulder as he turned around. "Oh, hey Kento."

"The Bitch Squad givin' ya trouble again?" Kento asked as Rowen opened his locker. 

"No more 'an usual," he mumbled. 

"Hey look! The sidekick has finally joined the Brain!"

Rowen fumed into his locker. "You'd think they'd get bored with harassing us after five years."

"Ah, they're just tryin' to make themselves feel better," Kento said. "Besides, they're the only ones who really don't like us."

"No, they're the only ones who don't like you. Just about everyone hates me." Rowen violently yanked a book from the bottom of his locker. 

Kento frowned. "That's not true."

"Whatever." Rowen was about to say more but a yelp from down the hall cut him off.

"What's goin' on over there?"

"Looks like the Bitch Squad found someone else to harass," Rowen said as an unfamiliar brown-haired boy ducked into the bathroom. 

"Poor kid," Kento said. "He's probably new here."

Rowen shrugged. "Better him than us." Just then the bell rang and the pair parted ways for first period. 

"See ya at lunch Ro!"

* * * * * * * * * * 

Blech. Biology, Kento thought as he sat down in his third period class. Now let's see... Did I remember to do my homework? He had started to flip through his book when he looked up to see the brown-haired kid from that morning come into the classroom. The boy handed a note to the teacher who directed him to sit in the empty chair behind and to the right of Kento. 

Cool, Kento thought. I was hoping he'd be in one of my classes. Now I can find out who he is. Kento opened a folded piece of paper and checked the date on it. And a done homework on top of that. Damn I'm good.

Kento turned to face the boy. "Hey you're new here, right?" he asked. 

The boy looked up, slightly startled. "Oh, why, yes. Yes I am," he replied in a lilting British accent. 

Kento blinked in surprise. He certainly hadn't been expecting that to come out. 

Seeing Kento's expression, the boy slunk further into his chair, fully expecting to be made fun of again. 

"Where are you from?"

What? No one's asked a second question yet, the boy thought. "Well, uh, I was born in Japan but my family moved to England when I was very young. I just moved back here with my mother and sister."

"Wow! Cool!"

The boy looked at his hands. "I'm glad you think so," he said softly. 

Oh I get it, Kento thought. "So that's what the Bitch Squad was after you for this morning, huh?"

"The what?"

"The Bitch Squad. Just a group of girls who go around and harass people. They've been doing it for years. Believe me, I know." He rolled his eyes.

"So you saw that?" he asked, embarrased.

"Not really. My friend Rowen and I just caught the tail end of it. Oh yeah, I'm Kento Rei Fung, by the way," he said sticking his hand out. 

The boy took the proffered hand. "Cye Mouri."

"Mitochondria..." the teacher said pointedly, forcing the two boys to turn around. 

Yuck. Biology. I'm glad lunch's in two periods...

* * * * * * * * * *

Kento set his lunch tray down across from Rowen, who was looking rather sullen. "Hey Ro, what's wrong?"

He shrugged. "Nuthin'."

"No lunch money again, huh?"

Rowen snorted. "Do I ever?"

Kento scanned his own tray and held out an apple to Rowen. "Here."

"I don't want it."

"Take it."

"I'm not hungry."

Kento sighed and set the apple down between the two of them. Rowen could be so stubborn about accepting things that he needed when they were offered. "You're a poor liar Rowen," he said. Rowen merely shrugged.

"Hey I found out about that kid from this morning," Kento said, changing the subject.

"Cye Mouri, you mean?"

"You've met him?"

"He's in my fifth period History class," Rowen said. "Unfortunately," he added under his breath.

The comment didn't escape Kento. He caught Rowen's gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"The teacher paired me with him," Rowen said as if that explained everything.

"So?"

"So I donÕt like him."

"Why not?"

"I dunno."

"Oh, c'mon. You gotta have a better reason than that."

"He just - I dunno. He rubs me the wrong way. Almost like he thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Now I know you're confused. If he had that kind of attitude, why wou;d he get harassed by the Bitch Squad?"

Rowen shrugged. "I dunno."

Kento sighed internally and took another bite of food as he contemplated the untouched apple that still sat between them. Damn it Rowen, I wish you'd take stuff that people offered to you. I wish you could make more friends, I wish you could get out of that hellhole of an apartment you live in with your dad... Kento surpressed a shudder that threatened to run down his spine. He'd really rather not think about that. I wish you'd let me help you more...

The bell rang, startling Kento out of his reverie. He picked up his tray and started to walk towards the garbage can, but glanced back just in time to see Rowen furtively shoving the apple into the pocket of his fleece. Kento smiled to himself but decided not to say anything about it. "Hey, you're still comin' over tonight, right?"

"Yeah, sure, if you want."

"Cool. I gotta go. See ya later Ro."

______________________________________________________

A/N: Just a couple of things: The poem at the beginning is mine; however, Ronin Warriors in general is not. It is owned by Sunrise. FYI, I'm the same Jay'a that co-authored The Tales of Mia, in case you were interested. And if you have any comments or questions don't hesitate to email me at cmj_bn_10@hotmail.com. I love feedback, though try and keep any criticism to the constructive nature. Thanks! Ja ne! --Jay'a


	2. origins -2

PART II

PART II

Kento waved Rowen over to the tree where he was eating lunch. He eyed Rowen's lunch tray as he sat down. "Your mom's check came in?" he asked, refering to the child support check his dad recieved every month. 

"Yeah and he didn't even notice that I'd pilfered some from it."

"That oughta hold ya for a while, anyway." Kento turned back to his lunch, but continued to glance up at Rowen every few seconds. No one else would have noticed, but Kento's experienced eye saw deliberate movements that refused to put pressure on certain places. "Are you sure he didn't notice?"

Rowen's eyes flashed up. "I would know, wouldn't I?"

"Well, yeah... You still comin' over after school?"

Rowen grinned. "Can't. Detention."

"Detention? For what? Better not have been something fun you didn't let me in on."

"Nah. Just a fight."

So that's what it was. "With who?"

"That Mouri kid."

"Geez Ro, he's only been here two weeks. What's to fight about?"

Rowen shrugged. "He's a poofy Brit. He doesn't like me and I don't like him."

"He's not a poof. He's just shy. And besides, he was born in Japan. He just moved back with his mom and sister."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"When?" Rowen asked slightly accusingly. 

"The first day he was here. He's in my Bio class third period." Damn, he thought, you'd think he was jealous or something.

Rowen got up. "Gotta go. See ya later."

Kento watched his retreating friend. "Maybe he is jealous," he muttered.

* * * * * * * * * *

Someone whispered, "Hey Kento!"

Kento looked up from his seat in the library. "Hey Cye, what's up? You weren't in class today, where'd ya go?"

"I'm getting my schedule changed around. Getting some harder classes, taking out the English class, that sort of thing."

"Yeah I guess you would be pretty good at that. English, I mean. Hey, ya think ya could help me out?"

Cye shrugged. "Sure. But I can't now. I'm not technically supposed to be in here. When are you free later?"

"Wanna come over after school?"

"Over where?"

"My house, stupid."

"Your - but what about my - or your - um, I don't know."

"Relax. You can call your mom from my house and my mom loves everybody."

"Well, okay. You want help with anything else?"

"Um, bio, maybe?" Kento said uncertainly. He felt kind of bad. Usually Rowen helped him with biology. Actually, Rowen usually helped him with all his homework.

"Great! That's my specialty. That's really why I'm getting my schedule changed - for a more advanced biology class." Cye looked around. "I better go before I get caught. See you after school!" 

"Yeah, see ya later."

On the far side of the library, Rowen slunk further into his chair. He didn't know what they'd been talking about, and he'd convinced himself that he didn't care. But the thing of it was, he did care. He did care and it pissed him off. With quiet anger he stalked out of the library.

And to make his day just that much better, he turned right in the direction of the Bitch Squad. But before he could turn around, a couple of them spotted him and started up their silent snide comments. Shit. Can't turn back now. Rowen plowed ahead, careful not to make eye contact. Fortunately, only a few of them were interested in harassing him. The rest were busy with whatever was between them and the lockers. Probably that blonde flirt, whatever the hell his name is. Man, as if my life didn't suck enough. He rushed past the snickering girls and as soon as he was out of sight, he ran down the stairs.


	3. origins -3

PART III

PART III

"Hello?" Kento flung open the back door of his house that led into the back part of the kitchen for the restaurant. 

His mother appeared in the kitchen. "Hello Kento dear," she said, kissing him on the head. "No little Cye today?"

"Nah, he had to go home today."

Mama Fung, as she was affectionately known to family and friends, sat down at the kitchen table. "No Rowen either, I suppose."

Kento sighed and let his bookbag fall from his shoulder. "He turned me down again. I'm afraid that if he goes home and something... happens, he won't come here."

"He knows he'd be safe here."

"Yeah, but he's been reluctant to come here ever since..." Ever since I really started being friends with Cye, Kento finished in his mind. 

Mama Fung knew the unspoken truth. "It's not your fault. All you can do is be the best friend you can to both of them and hope for the best."

"But they won't even give each other a chance, and it's been over a month already!"

"I know. Just give them a bit more time. When they get used to the idea that you'll be a friend to both of them whether they like it or not, I'm sure they'll come around."

Kento gave his mother a small smile. "Thanks Mama. I hope you're right."

"Don't you worry too much about it. Now you go on upstairs and I'll call you when I need you, okay?"

"Sure Mama." Kento grabbed his bookbag and headed upstairs.

* * * * * * * * * *

Later that night, Kento sat in his room listening to the pitter-patter of the raindrops as he did his homework. Bored and frustrated, he slammed shut his math book. "Damn geometry proofs. Who needs 'em anyway?" he muttered.

He leaned on his windowsill and stared blankly at the myriad drops that fell from the sky. A bit of lightning flashed and Kento frowned as he focused on the sidewalk. Had he just seen...? No, couldn't be. He ran down the hall to his parent's room to get a better look. 

This window looked out over what little of a backyard he had. Kento looked down but couldn't see anything. Then the lightning flashed again. "Shit." Kento raced down the stairs taking the steps two at a time. 

He flung open the back door to see his blue haired friend wet, shivering, and bruised. 

"Rowen."

Kento held out his hand and ushered in his soggy friend. "Lemme get you a towel. I'll be right back."

Kento returned with a large bath towel and wrapped it gently around Rowen's shoulders. He looked so pitiable standing there, soaking wet, teeth chattering, dripping hair falling in his face, wrapped in a towel. 

And the bruises. Oh God, the bruises. They looked especially painful this time. "You wanna take a bath or a shower or something?" Rowen simply nodded and allowed Kento to lead him upstairs to the bathroom.

"You want some help?" Kento asked. Rowen shook his head. "If you need anything," Kento gently placed his hand on Rowen's shoulder. Rowen flinched slightly from the touch, then relaxed. 

"Rowen..." 

Rowen finally brought his head up to look at Kento. "'m okay," he whispered hoarsely. 

Kento gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm gonna go let my mom know you're here, okay?" Rowen nodded again and Kento carefully closed the door behind him. 

He went downstairs to the main kitchen where his mother was busy cooking, trying to help his little brother Rinfi with his homework, and giving orders to the other cooks and waitstaff. "Oh good, Kento," she said, "come here and stir this for a minute, would you please?"

"Sure Mama," he said as he took the spoon. "Mama, Rowen's here."

"Child, why didn't you say so! Now you go on back upstairs and -"

"It's okay Mama. He's in the shower. I can stir for a bit longer."

Reluctantly, Mama Fung sat back down next to Rinfi and concentrated on him.

As he stirred, Kento kept an ear on the upstairs. I hope you're okay up there, Ro. Kento looked down and lost himself in the swirling contents of the pot. 

He must have been staring for an awfully long time, because eventually he felt the spoon being taken out of his hand. "Go on back upstairs Kento. I'll be up in a while." Kento kissed his mother on the cheek and went back to his room.

Kento opened his door to see Rowen sitting on his bed flipping through his math notebook. Kento cringed inwardly, hoping Rowen hadn't gone back far enough to see the assignments that Cye had obviously helped him with. He sat down on the bed. "Feel better?"

Rowen shook his head as he put the notebook aside. "He hates me." 

Kento hesitated, unsure of whether he was talking about Cye or his father. "I'm sure he doesn't, really," he said finally.

Rowen nodded. "Mm hm, he does too. He told me so. And I read somewhere that being drunk doesn't make hate an' stuff come outta nowhere. It just intensifies what's there. So if he hates me, he hates me."

Kento put a comforting arm around Rowen's shoulders. Rowen sniffed and continued. "Everyone thinks I'm so lucky 'cause I'm so smart. Well, if that means I get parents who hate me, then I don't want it."

"Hey, don't say that. You've got a gift Ro, and you can use it. You can get out of there and go wherever you want, and do whatever you want. Don't give up on yourself, 'kay?"

Rowen looked away a moment - then gasped.

"Rowen? What is it?"

He gasped again. And again and again. Shit, Kento thought. Asthma attack. As if he didn't have enough problems. "Rowen look at me. You gotta relax, and don't panic."

Rowen threw Kento a desperate look. "I (gasp) can't (gasp) Help (gasp)..."

"I know you can't. Just relax and trust me. Close you eyes and focus on slow deep breaths," Kento instructed as he'd done many times before. Rowen had had asthma for as long as Kento had known him. Fortunately, the attacks were never bad enough that the breathing technique didn't work. Kento hoped it stayed that way. 

Rowen finally felt himself opening up and his breathing returned to normal. He slowly opened his eyes.

"You okay now?" Kento asked. Rowen nodded, still trembling slightly. Kento shoved his homework onto the floor. "Here. Lie down for a sec and relax." Rowen slid down and was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow, leaving Kento to wonder just what the hell he was going to do about all of this. 


	4. origins -4

PART IV

Sage Date strolled into the auditorium and was immediately the cynosure of all eyes: doe eyes from the girls, and jealous glares from the guys. He seemingly had everything: looks, popularity, brains. Of course everyone in the room had brains. This whole assembly was just for the kids in the advanced Biology classes. 

As most people turned back to what they were doing, Sage walked to his seat and continued to scan the room. Most people he didn't know, except for the kids in his class, sort of. There were a couple of others that he knew - Mamoru and Masanori in the corner there. And now that he thought about it, he could at least put a name to most of the girls in the room too...

And then there were those Sage knew only by reputation. His eyes fell on the blue-haired boy sitting by himself in the back of the auditorium. The boy seemed to be scanning the room as well. Their gazes locked for just a moment before the blue-haired boy found something apparently much more interesting to glare at.

The school genius, Sage thought. What's his name again? Hashita, Hashiba... something like that. He followed the boy's gaze to the other side of the auditorium to rest on another that he knew only by reputation. Ah, the relatively new biology whiz kid. Probably the genius considers him a rival or something. Sage looked back up at the blue-haired boy. Something intrigued him about the boy, though he wasn't quite sure what. He didn't get a chance to think about it, as the assembly was about to begin.

* * * * * * * *

Rowen sat in the back of the auditorium, alone as usual. As more people started to file in and find their seats, Rowen scanned the room for any familiar, though not necessarily friendly, faces.

Down towards the front, Rowen caught Mr. Popularity staring at him. What the hell do you think you're staring at? his mind spat. Just 'cause you think you're better than me, just 'cause you've heard the rumors. Well fuck you. Rowen tore his gaze away and immediately found something else he wished he hadn't. 

What the hell is he doing here?! Rowen growled softly in the back of his throat. No wonder Kento hasn't needed my help with anything. He's got him to do it. Damn it, the one friend I've ever had and then he had to show up. Doesn't he know what it's like to be a fucking social outcast! The lights dimmed leaving Rowen to fume in the darkness.

* * * * * * * * * *

A period after the assembly, Rowen headed for the stairway to his next class. The assembly had been utterly boring, much as he had expected, leaving his mind free to fume at the injustice of his life. He had fumed all the way through studyhall and was still fuming on his way to History. 

Rowen stopped at the top of the stairs to let some other kids go by. He was about to step down when he felt his chest tighten and he gasped. Shit, not here! He backed away from the stairs towards the wall, trying not to panic. He'd only had an asthma attack in school once before. Fortunately it had been a small one and he'd been with Kento at lunch. As far as he knew, no one else in the whole school knew he had asthma and he wanted to keep it that way.

Rowen leaned against the wall, half wishing that it would just swallow him up and never let him out. Doing his best to be invisible, he closed his eyes and repeated to himself everything that Kento always told him: relax, focus on deep even breaths, visualize everything opening up. Somehow it seemed to work better when Kento was there to say it.

But it did work and soon Rowen was breathing easier. He knew he was late to class already but he didn't care. He was just glad that he'd be able to go to class at all. Steadying himself against the wall, Rowen straightened up and slowly opened his eyes.

He looked over the banister to the landing between floors and glared. That blonde jackass from the assembly was staring at him again! So much for no one else finding out, Rowen thought bitterly. Pissed off all over again, Rowen ran down the stairs. He brushed past the blonde boy, knocking into his shoulder. He continued to run down the stairs, looking back only once to see that the other boy hadn't moved, hadn't turned, hadn't reacted at all. Rowen ran all the way to History.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sage trudged up the stairs. That dumb assembly had been very tiresome and Sage had almost fallen asleep in his last class. He was about to start up the second flight of stairs when a movement at the top caught his attention. He looked up to see the blue-haired boy from the assembly backing away from the stairs with a slightly panicked expression. Sage watched, concerned, as he backed into the wall gasping for breath.

Finally it hit him. Asthma, Sage thought. Wow, I've heard all the rumors about his home life and I know practically every kid in school hates him, and now this. The poor kid's got a really shitty life despite his intelligence.

Sage was beginning to wonder if he should go up and help him when the crisis appeared to have passed on its own. The boy straightened and opened his eyes. And very quickly, Sage once again found himself on the receiving end of his icy glare. Uh oh, Sage thought. The blue-haired boy rushed down the stairs, knocked into Sage, and kept running, leaving Sage only able to stare at where he'd once been.


	5. origins -5

PART V

PART V

"I am so late," Cye muttered as he ran up the stairs to History. "I knew I shouldn't have started that dough today."

As he got closer to the classroom, Cye looked up to see someone else who was late to History coming from the other end of the hallway. Cye steeled himself, knowing this had the potential to turn ugly.

He continued to walk and at some point realized that he and Rowen were going to reach the door at the same time. Should I hang back or speed up? he thought. Either way, he'll notice me which he hasn't done yet. So what do I do?

The point became moot rather quickly though, as both Cye and Rowen reached for the doorknob. Rowen's eyes flashed up. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Going to class," Cye replied as evenly as possible. I refuse to let him get to me. "You don't mind, I hope?" he added, slipping in a bit of sarcasm. 

Rowen shoved Cye up against a locker, his pent up fury from the whole morning finding an outlet. "Maybe I do mind, you little prick. But what do you care, you've been fucking with my life since you got here."

What the hell... "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rowen shoved him again. "You damn well what I'm talking about."

Something clicked for Cye. He shoved Rowen off of him. "What, are you telling me who I can and can't be friends with?"

"Stay the fuck out of my life!" Rowen all but yelled, sticking a finger in Cye's face.

Cye batted the hand away. "Don't blame me for your fucked up life. If you're pissed off about it that's your own damn fault."

No! Rowen's mind screamed. That's what he always says! He slammed Cye into another wall, this time a concrete section. "You don't know shit about my life," he growled. 

Cye slipped out from under Rowen again and rubbed the back of his head. He snorted. "Yeah, but from what I have seen, you aren't much of a friend, anyway."

At that, Cye dashed down the hall, Rowen hot on his heels. The two flew down two flights of stairs and a hallway before ending up on the front yard of the school. Cool, early November winds hit Cye but he barely noticed. What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be in class! Cye chanced a glance behind him and was rewarded by getting knocked flat on his back. The two rolled over and over, each trying to pummel the other.

"Take it back!"

"Truth is truth," Cye retorted before pushing Rowen off and scrambling up to run again.

Rowen chased him almost halfway around the school before knocking him flat again. "Who the fuck are you to make judgments on my life?" he snarled as he punched Cye in the stomach.

Too winded to come up with a good comeback, Cye simply kicked him and jumped up to run. Damn, he hits hard! he thought as he struggled to catch his breath. This has to stop or he'll be chasing me around the school all day.

Cye came around the corner to the front of the school again. He slowed down as he spotted a few small groups of students scattered about. Geez! Did the bell ring? I have another class to go to! "Look," he growled, "maybe you can waste you're life beating the shit out of the people who piss you off, but others of us have work to do."

"Shut the fuck up, you little - ow!" Rowen felt himself being roughly pulled off of Cye and restrained.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Shit. Kento.

"Well?!" Kento looked from Cye to Rowen, but they only glared at each other. "What the hell is the matter with you two? You're lucky I found you instead of a teacher, otherwise you'da both had detention!" Inside the school a bell rang. Kento glared at Cye. "What the hell are you still standing here fore? Get your sorry butt to class!"

Cye finally looked at Kento. Then, throwing a last glare at Rowen, turned and ran into the building.

Kento let go of Rowen. "And you come with me," he snapped. He grabbed Rowen by the wrist and pulled him in through another door to the building. 

* * * * * * * * * *

After Cye had left, most students had departed as well, heading in to class or to lunch. But one pair of hidden brown eyes remained to watch as the other two left the scene. The owner of the brown eyes sighed and shook his head, then quietly slipped away.

_________________________________________________________________

Don't forget, I love comments, suggestions, and questions. cmj_bn_10@hotmail.com. Ja ne! --Jay'a


	6. origins -6

Origins- PART VI ****

Origins- PART VI

Kento lead Rowen all the way down to a secluded corner of the basement of the school. "Sit," he commanded. 

"What are we doing down here?"

Kento folded his arms. "We need to talk."

"We're missing lunch."

"I don't care."

"You?" Rowen said slightly teasingly. 

A brief smile touched Kento's lips. "This is more important." He sat down next to Rowen. "Rowen, what happened back there?"

Rowen turned away and remained silent. "Rowen, I can't help you if you don't talk to me," Kento said.

Rowen's face darkened. "Ah what the hell does it matter anyway," he said, getting up to leave.

Kento put a hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him back. "Rowen, it does matter. This can't keep going on. It's tearing you apart, it's hard on Cye, and it's killing me. Talk to me Ro."

There was a long pause. "He said..." Rowen took a deep breath. "He said I wasn't a good friend."

Kento frowned. "What would he know about it?"

"Nothing. That's what I told him." Rowen sniffed.

Kento rubbed Rowen's back. "Hey, you can't let that stuff like that get to you." He smiled. "'member that time in fourth grade when we were reading that little kiddie book and I kept mixing the words up 'cause of my stupid dyslexia? You came over every day after school for a whole week to help me out and then at the end of the week I aced the test."

Rowen smiled at the floor. "Yeah..."

"You are a good friend Ro. I guess just not enough people choose to get to know you."

Kento took a long pause. "That wasn't it," he said softly.

Rowen sighed and plunked himself back down on the floor. "No. He also said that if I was pissed off about my life being fucked up then it was my own damn fault."

Kento grimaced. Damn it Cye, what the hell's the matter with you! "It isn't your fault," he said firmly.

"Yeah..."

"I'm serious Rowen, look at me." Rowen looked. "He shouldn't have said that. He doesn't know. But because he doesn't know, you can't take that sort of stuff to heart. Ya just gotta let it slide off and go on about your business."

"But it's so hard.. "

"I know. But you've survived your life this far. You can do it... Hey Ro?"

"Yeah?"

"There's still some time left in the period. What say we go get some food?"

Rowen smiled. "Yeah."

The two left the basement. "And then since we missed so much of the period," Kento continued, getting excited, "we can go to my house after school an' my mom'll fix us up a big plate of whatever we want an' we can have seconds, thirds, fourths..."

* * * * * * * * * *

Kento sat in the library during his eighth period studyhall, knowing full well that Cye would come in looking for him. Sure enough...

Cye sat down next to Kento. "Hey Kento," he said.

"We need to talk."

Cye shifted uncomfortably. "Um, yeah, about that. I'm really sorry and..." Cye launched into a long-winded apology.

I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Kento thought. But I refuse to make a judgment until I've heard the whole story. "Cye," he said, cutting off the apology, "What happened?"

Cye leaned forward. "He yelled at me to stay the fuck out of his life, essentially telling me not to be friends with you; he called me a prick; he shoved me into the lockers twice, a concrete wall once; he chased me around the entire school, tackled me three times, punched me in the stomach, let's see, what else..."

"Uh, no, that's enough," Kento said. Well, great, now what? I guess I've got most of what happened, but that still doesn't help me. Damn it, why can't these two just get along like normal people? "This has got to stop," he muttered.

"What?"

"I said, 'this has to stop. One of you guys has gotta be the mature one and take the high road on this. I personally don't care which one of you it is so long as it gets done. So what's it gonna be, are you gonna be the leader or the follower?"

In this case I'd just as soon be the follower, Cye thought. Course I can't tell him that. "I suppose I could try to be the leader," Cye said slowly. "But it's just so hard!" he whined. 

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one who thinks so," Kento said. "As a matter of fact, you've probably got it the easiest of all of us."

Cye fidgeted with his pen. "Yeah," he sighed, remembering everything he'd heard from various sources - including Kento - about Rowen. "I guess. But what about him? If I have to try then so does he."

"Never you mind about Rowen. I already talked to him."

"Oh."

"Speaking of which," Kento said, a slight edge coming to his voice, "you and I need to have a little talk about what was said..."

Oh boy, Cye thought. I'm in for it now...


	7. origins -7

Origins- PART VII ****

Origins- PART VII

The next day Cye absently kneaded the dough that he'd started the day before as Kento's words continued to run through his head. He'd been so flustered by the whole thing that when he'd gone home after school, he'd cooked up a storm for dinner. The kitchen had been a disaster area afterwards, but Cye hadn't cared. All the cooking and cleaning had given him time to think. 

Man, that was something else, Cye thought. Kento was trying to be nice, but I could tell that he was pretty ticked off. Cye threw a bit more flour into the dough. I suppose he was right though. I shouldn't have said some of that stuff. But then again, Rowen shouldn't have said what he did either.

Cye began to knead harder. It's just that if Rowen weren't such a damned asshole to me, this wouldn't be a problem. Cye's thoughts came out in waves now that the dam had been broken. The kneading grew with his contemplation.

What the hell is his problem anyway? Cye silently demanded. I'm the one who moved practically half way around the world to a completely different culture. Why is it my fault that Kento decided to be friendly? Why is it automatically expected that I have to be the mature one? Why? "Ow!"

Cye snatched his hand away from the dough and tenderly rubbed the heel of his hand. "What the hell was that?" he muttered as he poked the dough. There seemed to be a large lump in the dough, making Cye wonder why he hadn't felt it before. But he shrugged it off, folded the dough and continued to knead.

Now where was I, he thought. Oh yeah. Rowen's attitude problem. He just doesn't make any sense. You'd think that, having only one friend, he'd jump at the chance to make another, but nooo, he just - "Ow!" he yelped slightly louder than before. The person at the next table threw him a questioning glance, but Cye only gave a half-hearted shrug in return. 

Turning back to his dough, Cye poked at the lump again. That should have gone away, he thought. How frustrating. 

Cye took up his kneading yet again. Everything's so frustrating right now, his thoughts picking up right where'd they'd left off. Kento's mad at me, Rowen hates me for whatever reason, and I actually skipped a class yesterday. Granted, Kento fixed it that we were both down in the nurse's office with his friend that works in there, but even so...

Cye sighed and rubbed his forehead with the back of his wrist. I suppose it could worse, he figured. I could actually be Rowen. One friend, no real family, not much of a happy future to look forward to. I guess I'll just have to trust that Kento knows what he's doing and it'll all sort itself out. 

Arrrgghh! Cye kept his yelp under control this time. 

Okay, Cye thought, taking a new approach, this lump has got to come out. He picked the lump out of the dough and was about to throw it out when he realized that it was not a pure lump of dough, but some small object covered in dough.

Cye frowned. That's odd, he thought. What could have gotten in there? Taking a quick glance around the room, he left his dough and meandered over to the sink. 

Cye held the lump under some running water and started to rub the dough off. He had gotten almost down to the object when a bright light flashed up from his hands and then was gone.

Panicking, Cye hid the lump in his hands. He glanced up to make sure no one else had seen the light. A couple of people had looked his way so Cye threw them a lame shrug and smile, and turned back to the lump.

What the hell was that, he thought. He slowly opened his shaking hands and breathed a sigh of relief when no strange lights came out. He held the lump under the water again and cleaned off the rest of the dough.

Cye stared at the object for a long moment. How, he wondered, did a blue marble, of all things, get into my dough? He fingered the marble, turning it over in his hands. I wonder if it belongs to anyone, he thought. Of course, anyone who could lose this beautiful marble in my dough must not want it very badly. It almost seems like it's pulsating. Must be a trick of the light... Hey, there's something etched in here.

Cye peered more closely at the marble. It's a kanji, he thought. Shin. Trust. Hmm...

"... Mr. Mouri ..."

Startled, Cye turned around. "Huh? What? Oh, Ms. Yakimo, um..."

"For the fifth time Mr. Mouri, are you just going to stand there daydreaming while the water's running, or are you going to shut it off?"

Cye quickly shut the water off as he furtively shoved the marble in his pocket. 

"Good. Now you'd better start cleaning up because the bell's going to ring soon. You don't want to be late to class," she added as she walked back to her desk.

"No ma'am," Cye murmured as he hurried back to his dough. I most certainly don't want to be late to History, he added silently. 


	8. origins -8

Origins-P8 

Origins-P8 

Hello minna! Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed the story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. And for the many of you who have asked, Ryo will be in there, just not till later. Once I get through with high school forever (only eight more days of classes as of right now!) I can concentrate on the writing. And make sure you check out the web site! Ja ne! --Jay'a

PART VIII

Ninth period on Monday found Sage wandering the halls. Normally he had studyhall, but since the sub hadn't questioned his claim of open studyhall privleges, Sage had left without a problem. 

But almost as soon as he had left, he discovered that he really had nowhere to go. It was almost the middle of November so it was fairly cool outside; he'd already been to the library once during the day and the cafeteria was closed. The few teachers in the halls had not questioned him nor had they told him to get to class. Sage didn't know any of the other kids that had been in the halls, so he hadn't talked to anyone. 

All in all, open studyhall had proved to be rather boring.

Of course, Sage mused, being bored out here is better than being bored in studyhall. And I don't have to worry about a lot of kids running through the halls, he thought remembering the fight he'd heard about last week. It's actually nice and quiet out in the halls.

"Sage! Sagey-kun!" came a sing-songy voice.

Damn. Spoke too soon, Sage thought. Sage's acting instincts turned on a moderately charming smile as he casually turned to face the troupe of girls heading in his direction. He nodded to them. "Kimi. Tammy. Ladies."

"Oh Sage," Tammy drawled, "we were all so worried when we couldn't find you in studyhall today."

"I wasn't worried," Kimi interrupted haughtily. She sidled up next to Sage . "I knew you were just trying to be sly with us." Kimi walked her fingers up Sage's shoulder.

Sage gently took Kimi's hand off of his shoulder. "There was a substitute so I figured I'd take a walk."

"Well, you don't mind if we walk with you, do you?" a third girl said giggling. They all looked at him expectantly.

Thank Kame there's only a few more minutes left in the period, Sage thought. I like talking to girls and everything, but this bunch? "I don't see why not," Sage said politely.

All four girls sighed audibly and gathered themselves around him. Sage walked with his little entourage in the general direction of his locker.

"So Sage," Kimi said seductively, "I'm not doing anything tomorrow night. Wouldn't it just be, like, the greatest thing if you could, like, take me out somewhere?"

Saved. "I'm sorry, I have kendo practice on Tuesdays."

"Aw, but couldn't you just skip it just once? Just for me?" Kimi winked.

Sage shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I can't."

"Oh."

"See," Tammy said, "he's sooo dedicated." Tammy grinned up at Sage.

"Why don't you, like, shut up, Tammy."

"Why don't you, like, try and make me, Kimi."

"I think you both should, like, shut up," the fourth girl said. 

"Hey girls look," the third girl said, pointing back down the hallway. "Look, it's HIM."

All the girls looked and immediately contracted into a huddle with Sage awkwardly in the middle. 

"Oh my God, what is the blue-haired freak doing in the hallway now? The bell hasn't even rung yet."

I wondered the same thing about the four of you, Sage thought.

"Yeah really. I mean, shouldn't he be in one of his 'high level college classes' right now?"

"He makes everyone in this school look so completely stupid. How disgusting."

Sage mentally rolled his eyes. Actually I think some people don't need any help in that department, he thought dryly.

"Hey freak!" Kimi called out. "What do you think you're doing in the hallway?"

Sage frowned. That wasn't necessary...

The blue-haired boy stopped short and threw a venomous glare at the group of five. His gaze lingered on Sage. 

"What do you think you're even doing in this school?" Tammy said, one-upping Kimi. "They should have kicked your butt outta here and dumped you in some college years ago so the rest of us could get the grades we deserve."

"Yeah, so why don't you and your blue head just take your fancy books and get outta here?"

Thankfully the bell rang and kids started pouring into the hallway. But the taunts continued.

"You should dye you hair or something freak so you look normal like the rest of us!"

Sage frowned again. I have the only blonde head in the hallway...

"Hey Rowen!" A new disembodied voice filtered down from the other hallway. The blue-haired boy turned at the sound of his name and then back to the group down the hall. 

Sage decided he'd heard enough. With the girls' attention still diverted, he slipped out of the group and disappeared down the hall. 

Kento made it through the crowd of people. "Hey Ro, what's goin' on?" He followed Rowen's gaze down the hall to the small clump of girls.

"Hey look who finally joined the Brain!" Kimi yelled.

"Hey Kimi, why don't you stop being such a bitch and and try being nice for once?" Kento retorted. "C'mon, let's get outta here," he said to Rowen, pulling him along towards the stairs.

"Huh? But, wait, Kento I have to get –"

"Here," Kento said shoving a bookbag in Rowen's hands. "I already got your stuff. Let's go."

"What's the rush?" Rowen asked.

Kento gave Rowen a wry look. "Would you really want to stick around while the Bitch Squad is pulling their shit?"

"Well, no," Rowen answered slowly. "But you did go and get all my stuff."

"So?"

"So you only get my stuff when you're in a hurry. What's up? Your mom makin' dinner early tonight?" Rowen grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kento said, lightly punching Rowen in the arm. "Nah, Mr. Hikino's on the look-out for me."

"Your math teacher, right?"

"Yeah. Apparently yesterday I completely misread the assignment on the board so I didn't have it done for today. It was the wrong page even. So since this is, like, the third time in two weeks this has happened, he kicked me out of the class and sent me to the office." They exited the building. 

"Bastard anyway."

"Yeah, no shit."

"Did you actually go to the office?"

"Hell no. I hung out in the nurse's office. But I now I don't know how to do last night's homework, much less tonight's homework."

"Hey don't worry about it," Rowen said as they left school grounds and headed for Kento's house. "I'll help ya out."

"Really, ya will?"

"'Course."

"Rowen, man, you are a lifesaver."

"The cherry gummy kind?" Rowen asked hopefully.

Kento laughed. "Whatever kind you want, Ro."


	9. origins -9

origins-P9 

origins-P9 

PART IX

Sage arrived at his house later than usual. Besides hating the whole idea of the bus to begin with, he had wanted some time to think.

Ever since he'd seen the blue-haired boy - Rowen, Sage reminded himself - in the auditorium and then again at the top of the stairs, Sage had felt... sorry for him. He apparently seemed to have one friend, but what was one friend in the face of so much hardship, prejudice, and ridicule? It just wasn't fair..

And on top of that, Sage was annoyed. He was annoyed at the circumstances that had made Rowen's life the way it was and he was annoyed at the people like Kimi and Tammy who thought nothing of stripping his self image to the barest shreds of nothing. But most of all he was annoyed at himself for having done nothing.

Nothing. Why? It would have been so easy, to stick up for him, to tell the girls to shut up. Something, anything would have been good. But no. Nothing. "I just stood there and watched," Sage muttered. "Again." Sage sighed discontentedly and opened the door to his house. He placed his bookbag on the chair next to the door as he heard light feet come running through the hall. 

"Nii-chan!" cried Sage's little sister Setsuki as she ran in and gave him a big hug. Even though he was only two years older than her, Sage could still sort of pick up the petite 13-year-old. "You're late," she said indignantly.

"I know," Sage replied. "I walked home. Where is everyone?"

Setsuki lead Sage into the kitchen. "Grandpa's in the dojo finishing with a class. Mom and Dad are both still at work. They both called earlier and said they wouldn't be home till late."

"Oh." Figures, Sage thought.

"Sage."

Sage turned suddenly. "Grandfather," he said, bowing slightly. 

The old man was still dressed in his robes for working in the dojo. "You took your time getting home."  


Sage kept his eyes to the floor. "Yes sir. I - there were some things I needed to think about."

"Mmm."

Sage looked up slightly to see his grandfather inspecting him carefully. Sage squirmed a bit under the scrutiny. 

"Come," he said. "Change quickly. We have some practicing to do." The old man disappeared back down the stairs. 

"Yes sir." Sage threw a last look to Setsuki and disappeared down the hall to his room.

* * * * * * * * 

"... so you know that these two angles have the same measure because they're in the same relative position in the diagram."

Kento gave Rowen a look that said he was intent on arguing the point. "But how do you know? Maybe they just tell you that an' it's not really true."

"Kento," Rowen said patiently, pointing to the diagram, "they tell you that angles 2 and 6 are the same and since each set of angles has to equal 180 degrees, angles 1 and 5 have to be the same."

"But how do you KNOW?" Kento said again. "How can you take two numbers and put 'em together, and automatically make a new one? It's like magic!" Kento rested his chin in his hand and doodled in his notebook. "Math should be a religion," he mumbled.

Rowen recognized the line and rolled his eyes in amusement. "You've been reading Calvin and Hobbes again, haven't you?"

Kento grinned. "What of it? I like Calvin and Hobbes."

Rowen shrugged. "I do too. Remember the one where he made a duplicate of himself, and the duplicate made duplicates, and each duplicate only went to school one day a week?"

"Yeah. Man, I wish I could do that. Remember the one where he saved some snow so he could throw a snowball at Susie in July?"

Rowen laughed. "Do you remember when we did that?" he said grinning mischievously.

"Yes! Ha hah, that was great!" Kento cried. "You nailed Kimi smack in the back of the head!" He smacked his hands together. "It was awesome!"

"It's amazing how much bitchiness can be contained in one little girl," Rowen commented.

"Yeah, especially since she was all of, what, eleven at the time," Kento added.

"Yeah..." Rowen fell silent for a moment. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"For what?" Kento asked as he continued his doodle. 

"For yelling at her. In the hallway this afternoon."

"Ah, don't mention it," Kento said. "It was my pleasure. Besides, that girl needs to be taken down a notch or two... or ten." Kento smirked.

Knock, knock, knock.

"C'mon in," Kento said.

Mama Fung poked her head in the door. "I'm terribly sorry to disturb you boys since I know how hard you're both working on your homework..." She winked at Rowen, who grinned as Kento groaned. "But Rowen, sweetheart," she continued, "would you mind if I borrowed Kento for a bit? I need him in the kitchen."

"Sure. No problem," Rowen said pleasantly.

"Thank you dear. Kento, could you come downstairs please?"

"Sure Mama. Back in a few," he said to Rowen, tossing him his pen, and followed his mother downstairs. He went into the kitchen and accepted a spoon as his mother instructed him to stir some pots on the stove.

Kento stirred. Ho hum, he thought. I hope Mom doesn't take too long. He glanced back towards the stairs and quirked a smile. That's the cool thing about having the same friends from when you were a kid, he thought. You can talk about all the weird little kid stuff you used to do.

Of course, when you make new friends you can do more stuff and you always got people to hang out with. And theoretically, Kento added dryly, you and ALL your friends can hang out.

Kento sighed and changed the direction of his stirring. Why can't those two just get along? Though maybe they are, Kento thought. I haven't heard anything from either of them about each other for nearly a week so maybe I'm not doing them justice -

"Kento! Just the man I wanted to see!"

Kento turned to see the grinning face of his father. "Hey Dad. What can I do for ya?"

"Son," Mr. Rei Fung said, giving Kento a good-natured slap on the back, "I've got a treat for you."

"Really?" Kento's eyes lit up.

"Yep. I'll take care of your mother's pot and you," he pointed back the way he'd come, "just step through that door there."

"Cool!" Kento said, relinquishing the spoon.

"And Kento?"

"Yeah?"

"Lemme know what you think when you're done."

Kento slipped into the other room and saw on the table an absolutely huge plate covered in a dish he'd never seen before. He grinned. He always had been his father's best taste tester. 

Kento sat down at the table and dug in. He happily munched away for several minutes and when he'd eaten about half of it, he decided it was an excellent dish: three different kinds of meat, a few veggies, but not too many, and a sauce he'd never tasted before. 

He was about to pick through the middle with his chopsticks to find another piece of chicken, when a light flashed in his eyes. Kento blinked, looked up, and frowned, but unwilling to be disturbed from his eating, he shrugged it off and turned back to finding a piece of chicken.

The light flashed again, brighter.

Kento frowned again. This is weird. That most definitely came from my plate, Kento thought as he rubbed his forehead in thought. The chicken momentarily forgotten, Kento began to poke through the food to find the source of the strange occurrence. Hah! There it is! Kento exclaimed silently. In the middle on the bottom was a ... marble?

Kento picked it out and wiped off the orange sphere. I'm sure Dad didn't cook this in there, he thought. So where did it come from? He peered at it a bit more closely. A kanji, he thought. Gi. Justice.

"Kento?" His dad poked his head in the door. "How are you doing?"

"This is great Dad!" Kento exclaimed, hiding the marble in his hand. "I'm gonna take the rest of it up to Rowen to see what he thinks."

"Excellent idea."

"But," Kento continued, "I do think it could use more chicken."

"That's my boy. Always willing to give it to me straight."

"Don't forget to get some homework done," Mama Fung cautioned as Kento headed up the stairs.

"Don't worry Mama, we won't," Kento replied and took the plate and two pairs of chopsticks upstairs. 


	10. origins -10

  
origins-P10

PART X

...Watch out... destruction... good... life... war... purity... evil... armor... hope... coming... trust... friendship... teamwork... corruption... love... hate... wisdom... fear... earth... power... anger... virtue... help... Kento... danger... cruelty... mythical... Kento... justice... Kento... help... justice Kento justice cookies Kento justice...

"Kento, wake up!" Cye said for the third time.

"Snnnrrtt. Cookies. Justice for cookies..." Kento mumbled.

Cye rolled his eyes. This is what I get for putting ideas in his head, he thought. "Kento! Wake up!" he whispered as loudly as he dared whilst shaking the larger boy.

"Wha...? Whoa. I'm up, I'm up." Kento rubbed his face. "Man, Cye, I just had the weirdest dream. Now what was it about...?"

Cye cocked a smile. "Justice for cookies?" he said helpfully.

"Yeah! Cookies. There was a red one, an' a green one, an' an orange one, an' two blue ones, a dark one, an' a light one. At least I think they were cookies. Yeah. Definitely cookies. An' there was a pinkish one, an' a dark green one, an' a brown one, an' one that I can't remember what it was, an' a really big gray one –"

"Kento! You're babbling. Stop."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. It's just that it was really bizarre. Kinda scary. They were all beatin' up on each other."

"The cookies?"

"Yeah. An' there was a white one with fudge stripes and chocolate chips forming a face."

Cye raised an eyebrow. "You're either making that up, or you're really good at remembering dreams."

Kento shrugged. "Well, whatever. Ya know what the really weird part is though?"

"What?"

"I've had this dream before."

Now Cye was interested. He leaned forward. "When?"

"'Bout a week ago."

"Wow. That's really weird."

"Yeah." The bell rang and Cye and Kento left the library. "Hey," Kento said, "you comin' over tonight?"

"Sure thing!"

"Great. See ya later Cye!" Kento called down the hall.

"See ya later Kento!"

In a sea of mostly black heads, a lone blue one peered out among the crowd. I am a chameleon, he thought. I blend with my environment to become invisible. No one sees me, no one hears me. Rowen watched Kento run down the side steps, then swiveled slightly to watch Cye run down the center steps. He snorted quietly. And who the fuck cares anyway? 

Rowen shook his head slightly and pushed himself off the wall. He turned around to head to his last class and slammed right into Sage Date. "Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?" Rowen snarled and pushed past him without even looking to see who it was.

Sage opened his mouth, but realized he had nothing to say so he closed it again. He settled for raising a concerned eyebrow after the rapidly disappearing blue haired teen. When he had completely disappeared, Sage shook his head and mentally kicked himself for, once again, not having said anything to him. As Sage headed to his last class, he resolved that the next time he saw Rowen he would at least say 'hi'.

* * * * * * * *

Sage sat at the desk in his room, not really paying attention to his homework. He absently tapped the tip of his pen on the paper making a random formation of black dots. He was thinking about Rowen. Again. What is it about that kid? Sage wondered. He's miserable. Anyone willing to look past his harshness and brains could see that. Except no one's willing to look. He probably wouldn't be so miserable if he had more friends. So why am I having such a problem talking to him?

"Sage! Sage, come into the living room a moment, would you please?"

Sage rolled his eyes at the distraction and dropped his pen on the paper. "Coming Mom!"

Sage walked into the living room and immediately eyed the situation suspiciously. Not only was his mother there, but also his father and grandfather. Anything that brought all the adults in his house to the same room at the same time usually meant a hassle for Sage. Sure enough...

Before Sage even had a chance to open his mouth, his grandfather spoke. "You've been distracted from your studies lately," he said in his usual formal tone. "Why?"

Sage felt slightly confused and a bit offended. Distracted? I haven't missed any school, any homework, any tests, he thought. I haven't been late to class, well, except for that one day after the assembly, and then I sorta skipped studyhall that other day... 

His mother quickly clarified. "What you grandfather means, Sage, is that he's noticed that you've been less focused during practice –"

"You need to concentrate Sage," his father broke in. "You are not playing with toys. You know better than to be unfocused."  


"Your focus and concentration are everything," his grandfather added. "If you lose those, everything else is sure to follow. I expect you to think on our discussion and I expect your full attention tomorrow." He started to get up to leave.

Already annoyed at the world for Rowen and at having been interrupted from his thoughts, Sage was not in the mood to be treated so high-handedly. I can't believe they called me in here for this, he thought. "I thought a 'discussion' involved both parties," Sage said calmly and evenly. His grandfather turned to give him a cool stare. 

"Sage! Mind what you say!" his father yelled.

"Sage, is something bothering you?" his mother asked. 

That was it for Sage. "And why the sudden interest in my personal life?" he snapped as he slowly but surely made his way towards the front door. "You two are hardly ever home long enough to care!" My father the cop, my mother the doctor, on call 24/7, Sage thought dryly.

"Sage, that's enough!" came his father's bellering voice. "Return to your room."

"What, like I'm five?" Sage said, glancing back and forth between his father and grandfather. "You call me in here for a 'discussion', don't even let me say anything, pry into my private life, and send me to my room!"

"Sage, please," his mother started, but Sage had already dashed for the door, deftly grabbing his jacket before slamming the door on his way out.

* * * * * * * *

Sage shivered. It was absolutely freezing that night - it was early December - and the jacket Sage had grabbed wasn't that heavy. It had taken an hour of aimless wandering to get into the city and now he was wondering if he should go back. I am cold, he figured, and by the time I get back Grandfather will be in bed and Dad'll be at work. Sage closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He felt bad for his mom, but thinking about the other two only gave him a headache again. 

Sage lifted his head again to think when he saw someone else walking along the other side of the street. Who, he wondered, besides me of course, would be fool enough to walk on a cold night like this? Sage watched the person take a few more steps and realized that he was not walking but staggering along the wall. Sage frowned and peered closer. "Is that - ? No, it can't be," he muttered

Suddenly, the person grasped his chest and collapsed to the ground. Sage's eyes widened as panic took him and he realized that it WAS and he dashed across the street. 

"Oh shit!"

______________________________________________________

Heh, how's that for a cliffhanger, huh? Anyway, I know this part is kind of disjointed but it's a set up for the next few parts. And I know what you're all gonna say: Where the heck is Ryo? Well, be patient. Patience is a virtue. Not Ryo's virtue but... that's another story. Anyhoo, I just gotta get through a few parts of other stuff, and I'll get to Ryo as soon as possible. I promise. Jedi's Honor. Keep the reviews comin'! Ja ne! --Jay'a


	11. origins-11

Okay, Part eleven

Okay, Part eleven. Rowen-fans, don;t hate me too much, he's my favorite too. Bad things may happen, but we all know that good things happen in the end, right? (And we all know I love reviews too!)

PART ELEVEN

  
origins-P11

Rowen shivered for the bazillionth time. It was cold in his room. Given that most of the money in the house went pretty well straight to the liquor store, the heat had to be kept low. With a lonely and frustrated sigh, Rowen threw down the pen from his homework to find a sweatshirt. Clean, dirty, at this point it didn't matter as long as it was warm.

The front door slammed shut. The sound reverberated through the apartment, through Rowen. Rowen closed his eyes against the noise - the noise of stomping feet, angry grunts, and smashing beer bottles. Rowen flinched. He drew in a long shakey breath and waited. Tonight's going to be particularly bad, he thought. I can feel it.

Get ouh here! Now!

Taking another deep breath, Rowen took a timid step into the hall. His father was at the other end, in the living room. I can smell that damned alchohol from here, Rowen thought bitterly. Yes? It was nearly a whisper.

Get ovuh her. The voice producing the drunken slurry words was barely human. Almost... feral, deep, growling.

Rowen left the relative comfort and security of his doorway and walked carefully to his father, knowing full well not only what would happen, but also that there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

As soon as Rowen was within arms reach, his father's hand lashed out with uncharacteristic speed and latched onto Rowen's throat. Rowen only had a moment to register the attack before he was thrown into the wall. He gasped with the impact.

With no time to react, Rowen's father clutched Rowen's slender wrists with one hand, Rowen's throat with the other. He locked Rowen's legs against the wall, effectively trapping Rowen. Ya knowh whah? Yer thuh reasn my life is hell. He pulled Rowen forward by the neck and slammed him back into the wall.

Rowen nearly gagged from the smell of hot, breathy, alchohol. He tried to shrink away in disgust - their faces were so close - but the wall... He was slammed into the wall again.

Ya liddle shit-faced, snot-nosed brat. Lookat me. Rowen didn't look. He kept his face turned away, his eyes clamped shut. He wouldn't give his father the satisfaction.

Damn it, I said look at me! He slammed Rowen again. And again and again. Six, eight, ten times. Rowen lost count. And still, Rowen said, did, nothing.

Ya think yer soh shmug. The bigger man struck Rowen across the face. Three, four, five times. Didn't matter.

Pain all goes to the same place anyway, Rowen figured. And still Rowen was silent. 

He screamed. Rowen had never heard his father scream before. It frightened him. It was an enraged scream. It was enraged at Rowen, at his very existance. Fueled by the rage, Rowen's father punched him full on in the gut.

Rowen doubled over slightly and let out a small, sobbing whimper. Somewhat satified with that addmission of pain, Rowen's father peeled him off the wall and and flung him across the room like a rag doll. 

Rowen saw the coffee table. It was moving rather speedily towards him. Or he towards it; at this point, his thinking was hazy enough that he couldn't really tell anymore. The crack of his forehead connecting with the wood echoed through his ears; the ache echoed through his head. He slid off the table into a heap on the floor. Only half concious, he didn't notice the trail of blood had left on the table 

.

But his father wasn't finished. He grabbed Rowen and hauled him up, his jagged fingernails biting into Rowen's soft, pale flesh. He stood Rowen up before him and gripped his jaw like a vice. He started talking again, but Rowen couldn't hear him. The blood and pain rushing through his ears was too great. Rowen moaned softly. Stop. Please stop...

Shuddup, ya fuhging zon of a bitch. The drunken man took another swig of liquor from the bottle in his hand. Heh. Zhe is a bitch, too. Fuhging whore. Zometahmes I wonder if you ain't my kid at all.

That was too much for Rowen. No, he pleaded silently. Don't. It'll only make things worse. But it couldn't be helped. A single tear slipped down Rowen's cheek.

His father slapped him again. The tear disappeared, but more were soon to follow. Ya thinhg yer gonna cry? Slap. Ya liddle whussy. Slap. Ya liddle girl! Slap, slap.

No, stop, please, Rowen sobbed.

Shuddup. I ain done with you. He drank from the bottle again, and paused a moment to look at it. Then looking back at Rowen, he tripped the boy up, sending him sprawling on his back. He pinned the boy to the floor, sitting on his chest, his knees digging into Rowen's upper arms.

Rowen's tears were free-falling now. What is he doing to me? his semi-concious brain wondered.

Drink.

Horrified, Rowen tried in vain to squirm away. No.

I said drink, dahmn you! Slap. He forced Rowen's mouth open and poured the liquor in.

It tasted awful to Rowen, all warm and bitter. He kept his tongue at the back of his mouth to keep it from going down. 

The drunk was not happy. Swalloh, dahmn it! Rowen shook his head, so he back handed Rowen across the temple. Still unsatisfied, he covered Rowens mouth with one hand, clenched his nose shut with the other. He leaned in close. Zwalloh.

Rowens eyes grew wide with panic. He couldn't breath! How long can I hold my breath? he wondered. Twenty, maybe twenty-five seconds. And then what? I'll either have to swallow or choke to death.

Rowen waited. His father shook him, head only, making Rowen dizzy. Rowen couldn't take it anymore. His throat was tingling, his lungs were burning, and he was on the verge of passing out anyway. He swallowed. His father let go. Rowen gasped and coughed, letting the cold stale air of the apartment fill his lungs. 

But the poor boy didn't get much of a respite. Heh, ya lihg tha ya li'l shit? Le's do i gain.

No. NO! Rowen screamed. He writhed and fought. He didn't want to taste that. Not again. Not ever.

But his father poured, spilling some on Rowen's face, and held him. Rowen cried and fought it, but he couldn't hold his breath nearly as long this time. He swallowed. His father let go. 

Ztop. Plea... pleaze... The words sounded slurry to Rowen. Oh God, he thought. I'm drunk. I'M...

Heh, third tahmes a charm, eh?

Rowen had no strenghth left to fight. He swallowed his third mouthful even as his father was chugging the rest of the bottle. Rowen felt sick.

He vaugely heard the empty bottle crash in the kitchen as his limp, drunk body was hauled off the floor. Thash righ. Li'l shit's drunk. His father staggered nearly sending both of them back to the floor. How'z bouh that, eh?

Rowen hung limp, unreponsive. Disgusted, his father hurled him into the kitchen as well. Rowen felt the table, the chair, and finally landed with a thud on the floor. And that was the last he knew...

*****

Rowen slowly opened one eye, trying to remember just where the heck he was and what he was doing. He opened the other eye. Somewhat confused at his somewhat blurry vision, he could make out most of his living room. My living room never looked this big before... he thought in confusion. That's when he realized he was on the floor. Damn it, what happened to me?

Rowen closed his eyes again to think. He couldn't remenber much of what happened and that scared him. He coughed slightly and wrinkled his nose. What is that awful smell? he wondered. He sniffed again. That's alchohol... on me? On my breath? Rowen refused to believe it.

Then he remembered. Remembered the beating, the forced drinking, the pain. Wait... was there pain? Rowen couldn't remember any pain - not after the drinking anyway. Good God, how much of that shit did he pour into me? he wondered. He remembered now, swallowing two, maybe three times. Rowen shuddered. No wonder I feel like I should throw up, he thought. That's six shots worth! Probably more!

Rowen opened his eyes again, his vision thankfully, significantly less blurry this time. I wonder what time it is?

With great effort, Rowen positioned his hands such that he could push himself up off the floor. He pushed. Nothing happened. Hmm, he thought. This is going to be significantly harder than I originally thought. Squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, Rowen pushed with all his might - and steadied himself on all fours. When he opened his eyes again his vision swam a bit, but quickly focused itself. Small victory, he thought. Yea for me.

Now the next step was to get to his feet. Rowen crawled to a nearby table and managed to get his hands on top without falling over. On my knees. Good start. He slowly, painfully, brought his left leg up and planted his foot on the floor. He pushed up, gripping the table. When he was mostly staright and fairly balanced, he planted his right foot, shifted his weight - and hissed in pain as he collapsed all the way back to the floor. 

The tears began to well up again as Rowen gently rubbed his right ankle. My ankle, he thought, was most definately not sprained before. Was it? A horrifying thought struck him. Did he continue to beat me even after I was unconcious? And where is he snyway?

Rowen pulled himself back to his knees and looked frantically around the room. There, still in the living room at the edge of the hallway, Rowen's father lay slumped against the wall, a newer, only half empty bottle still in his hand. His head hung down, his chin to his chest. Drool spilled from his open mouth to form a large wet spot on his shirt. Rowen closed his eyes at the sight.

Just great, Rowen thought. I can't even go back to my room. Now what? Rowen heard a noise. He looked back at the passed out drunkard who appeared not to be as passed out anymore.

Holy shit! Rowen panicked. He's waking up. What do I do? As quickly as he dared, Rowen dragged himself back to his feet, wincing as pan shot up his right leg. He felt sick again, and dizzy.

But his panic was in control. He limped out the door and down the steps of the apartment building, and then out into the street. Rowen's breath caught in his raw throat as the frigid December winds whipped across his bare skin. 

Rowen could barely think, he hurt so much. The wooziness left over from the liquor didn't help either. Have to go... have to get away... he mumbled through the hazy pain. Have to... where?... Kento's... left?... Left. Rowen turned and limped and staggered off in what he hoped was the correct direction.

*****

It seemed like hours, but Rowen was pretty sure that it couldn't have been more than one. Then again, pain and alchohol don't do good things for your judgement.

And everything still hurt like hell. His muscles ached, his stomach churned, his ankle was swollen, and his head felt ready to implode. If I can just get to Kento's, he thought, though he wasn't even sure if he was still going in the right direction. 

It just isn't fair! he thought, as the tears came to make a repeat performance. Rowen let the tears fall silently until another thought struck him. He leaned hard against the wall and sobbed outright. I can't go! his mind cried, as he remebered what he'd heard earlier in the school hallway. HE'S there, and I can't go! Damn it, it just isn't fair!

Rowen staggered forward a few more steps and tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't work. Doing his best not to panic for the eight hundredth time that night, Rowen kept trying. Fuck, I've never had one this bad before. I don't know what to do! his mind yelled. Maybe I should've just let him choke me to death...

Now desperate for air, Rowen choked and gagged. Nothing he did would let Rowen bring him back to himself. His vision and hearing were starting to go. A great searing pain tore across Rowen's burning chest. He couldn't even cry out. He clutched at his chest and finally collapsed to the ground.

Somebody help me, please, Rowen pleaded from the dark recesses of his mind. I don't wanna die. Somebody... anybody.... Some... any... And for the second time that night, that was all he knew.

*****

Sage ran just as fast as he could. 

Somebody... anybody...

Sage heard it in his head, but didn't stop to think about it. Hang on, he thought, I'm coming.

Sage dropped next to the unconcious blue-haired form on the sidewalk. Bruised, bloody, numb - and not breathing. Sage looked at himself. He was trembling. Shit, I'm not a doctor, Sage thought. I don't know how to help him! Sage placed his hands on Rowen's chest, deperately willing it to start rising and falling again. He closed his eyes, his mind racing for a solution. 

Suddenly, Sage's palms felt hot. He jerked his hands away. He looked - and thought he saw the last vestiges of a green glow, but that wasn't important - and Rowen was breathing again! Confused, relieved, and a million other things all at once, Sage sat back on his heels as he watched the steady rise and fall of Rowen's chest. How the hell did that happen? Sage wondered aloud, shaking his head.

But even that didn't really matter. All that mattered was getting Rowen home so Sage's mother could have a look at him. Sage peered at him a moment in thought. He smiled. Hi.

*****

Sage gently opened his front door. Mom? Are you here?

Sage! Dr. Date rushed into the living room and held her son in a tight hug. Where in the world have you been? I was worried!

I'm okay Mom, really. I - Sage pushed away from his mother and took a deep breath. I'm sorry about what I said about prying into my life I know you were only worried I need your help.

My help? For what?

Outside. Sage led her out to where he'd placed Rowen on the porch swing.

Dr. Date's eyes widened. Sage, go get my extra med kit from under the kitchen sink. Sage ran inside as she knelt down to inspect the boy. Multiple cuts and bruises, she sniffed, alchohol, and a swollen ankle, probably sprained. Sage came back and handed her the kit. She began to paw through it looking for cleaning materials. Sage, what happened to this boy?

Sage hesitated a moment over his answer. Um, he and his dad don't get along so well, he said finally.

Dr. Date stopped to give her son a horrified look. His father did this to him?

Sage nodded.

Are you absolutely sure about that? she asked with the utmost seriousness. 

Sage hesitated again, but nodded slowly.

Dr. Date sighed and rubbed her face. Well, the child's an icecube. Let's move him into the spare bedroom that's next to yours.

Mother and son carefully lifted the sleeping boy, carried him into the house, and laid him on the spare bed. Dr. Date continued to clean the cuts. Sage, what else do you know about this boy?

Not all that much, Sage admitted. He's a sophmore like me, but he's not in any of my classes. He's really smart, and he only really has one friend, I guess.

That's other than you, I would hope, his mother interrupted.

Um, yeah. Oh, and, um, I think he's got asthma, Sage added.

Poor boy's lucky to be alive, Dr. Date murmmered as she gave Rowen a motherly stroke on the cheek. She looked up at Sage. How about his name?

Rowen. Rowen Hashiba.

She nodded and stood up to kiss Sage on the forehead. You'd better get to bed Sage. You still have to go to school tomorrow.

But -

Don't worry. I have some work to catch up on at home tomorrow anyway. I'll stay with him. She paused. Sage, about earlier, there's something I need to ask you.

Sage waited silently.

Is this what's been bothering you lately? She nodded back towards Rowen.

Sage took a long look at Rowen and nodded.

Sage's mother gave him a hug and another kiss. Then he's certainly lucky that you're here to worry about him. Now get to bed. It's late.

Thanks Mom, Sage said, and left the room, finally able to relax a little.

______________________________________________________

A/N: For those of you that mentioned in your reviews (I love them, keep them coming) that certain elements of this sound like other origins stories, you're probably right. I'm truely awfully sorry about this, and I would be remiss in my duty as an author if I did not say that the few familiar things (i.e. Mama Fung) probably came from Kajite Gray's ÒSamurai Souls. The nine parts she posted were exceptional but she discontinued it. That's why I decided to write an origins story in the first place. I hope that clears everything up for everyone and don't be too mad at me. Thanks! --Jay'a


	12. origins-12

  
origins-P12 

Rowen slowly opened one eye and then the other. The smallest of small whimpers escaped his lips as he felt the beginnings of a headache. But the sun streaming in onto his face sure felt good. And so did the bed he was lying in. Rowen had never slept in such a comfortable bed, with multiple fluffy pillows, warm flannel sheets, and a down comforter. Where the hell am I? he wondered.

Rowen's mind came more to wakefullness as he tried process of elimination. It's definately not my room. It's too nice, he reasoned. It's not Kento's room either. It's too clean. Rowen ran out of options. Well, I must be somewhere.

Maybe... maybe I'm dead. This thought almost appealed to him. Given what he remembered of the previous night, Rowen had no reason to believe he wasn't dead. And if he was dead, then he'd never have to go through that again. Yes, Rowen decided, I'm dead, and this bed is some version of heaven. Though I'm not entirely sure what I'd be doing in heaven...

A light knock on the door startled Rowen out of his fantasy. He tried to answer for the person to come in, but nothing came out. His throat felt extremely sore, as if he'd swallowed sandpaper. He coughed.

The door opened slightly and a blonde boy slipped in and shut the door behind him. Rowen recognized him as the flirt from school who kept staring at him. I guess I'm not dead then, he figured. But what's up with him? The blonde was hardly looking at Rowen now, and he was fidgeting. 

Finally he spoke. I, um, just wanted to see if you were okay before I went to school. He looked up at Rowen, genuine concern evident in his one visible eye. Do you feel okay?

Rowen was astonished into speechlessness. No one, save Kento or one of his parents, had ever showed such concern for him before. This was truely a monumental occassion. I - Rowen coughed a few times, needing to clear his throat. I guess I'm okay. he shrugged weakly. 

The blonde boy didn't look convinced but he let it go. Is there anything you need or want? he asked.

My million yen question, Rowen thought. Could you tell me where I am please? His embarassment at not knowing showed in his voice. 

Oh! Sorry, my fault, I should've - well nevermind. This is the guest room in my house. My room is right next door. He took a deep breath. I don't know how much you remember about last night, but when I found you on the street, you weren't doing so good. I took you back here so my mom could look at you. She's a doctor. She's working at home today , so she'll be up to check on you later. He stopped as if there was something else he was forgetting. My name is Sage Date.

I know. I've seen you around school. Rowen didn't quite know what to make of this boy, Sage. I'm Rowen Hashiba, but you probably already knew that.

I did, actually. So, Rowen, do want me to get anything for you at school? Books, assignments... Sage trailed off.

Rowen started to say no, but then he remembered. Assignments. Usually Kento got his assignments for him when he wasn't in school. Kento. He'd be really worried when Rowen didn't show up for school. Maybe... Do you think, Rowen asked, if you could - well, I don't want to impose or anything -

No, it's okay. What do you need?

Do - do you know Kento Rei Fung?

That's your friend, the Chinese boy, right? Sage remembered seeing him in the hall with Rowen the other day.

Yeah, Rowen said, surprised that Sage knew that. He's going to be kind of worried about me. Do you think you could just let him know I'm here and that I'm okay?

Yeah, sure, Sage said. No problem.

Thanks.

An uncomfortable silence fell as neither boy could think of something else to say. Both of them glanced nervously around the room, looking at anything but each other. 

So, um, I have to go, Sage said finally. But I'll be back later. See you later Rowen.

Bye Sage, Rowen said. The blonde slipped out of the room as quietly as he'd come, leaving Rowen to ponder the implications of his new situation.

*****

Kento jumped up and down, trying to see over the mass of heads in the hall. All black, he thought. Damn it, where is he? Cye, are you sure he wasn't in fifth period history with you?

Yes, I'm sure, Cye answered, exasperated at the repeated question. Look, you said he wasn't at lunch either, right? Maybe he came in later.

I would've seen him by now.

Maybe he's just plain skipping. People do that, you know.

Kento shook his head. He always tells me when he's going to skip. Always. Cye opened his mouth. And don't even try to tell me he forgot, Kento cut him off. Rowen doesn't forget stuff like that.

Maybe he - Cye stopped and glanced to the floor, ashamed for even thinking of it. He wouldn't wish THAT scenario on anyone.

Kento understood. He also realized that that was probably what had happened. I'd rather believe he forgot, Kento said quietly.

Kento Rei Fung?

Kento turned around at this strange new voice saying his name, and came face to face with the most popular guy in school. Kento eyed him somewhat suspiciously. Although he'd never had the privlege of talking to him, Kento had never much cared for the high and mighty Sage Date. Sage could have any and every girl in school; his whole manner seemed to exude a sense of superiority. But more than anything else, Kento had often seen him hanging around Kimi, Tammy, and the rest of the Bitch Squad. For Kento, that was reason enough not to like him. Kento folded his arms. Yeah, what do you want?

Sage frowned to himself. He found it somewhat difficult to believe that a boy such as this could be Rowen's sole friend. You seem to missing your other usual friend today, Sage commented, mostly for lack of some other way to broach the subject.

What the hell would you know about it? Kento growled, trying to keep his temper in check. He was in a bad mood already; he didn't need this kid, of all people, to be treating him like a second grader. But even so, whatever this guy knew about Rowen, Kento wanted to know it too.

Sage, unused to being spoken to like that, almost turned around and walked away. But he had promised Rowen, so he pushed ahead. Not as much as I'd like, he said cryptically, but he just wanted me to let you know that he's at my house and that he's okay.

What's he doing at your house? Kento demanded. The bell rang to be in class.

Better get to class, Sage said casually. You're late. Sage moved away and merged with the crowd.

Kento turned a wide-eyed look to Cye, who shrugged. Hey, Cye said, at least you know he's okay. He dashed off to his own class leaving Kento alone in the hall.


	13. origins-13

  
origins-P13 

THIRTEEN

The next day was very much like the one before for Sage, except that he hadn't had to talk to Kento again, and he was walking home instead of riding the bus. Yesterday Sage had forced himself on the bus in order to get home faster and check on Rowen. He'd wanted to have a long talk with Rowen and the sooner he got started the better. Unfortunately, the two had spent the balance of the evening sitting at the kitchen table starring into their teacups while Sage's mother bustled about the kitchen chattering about who knew what.

Sage decided that if he'd waited this long, a little while longer wouldn't hurt anything. And besides, Thursday was always his day to stop in his favorite cyrstal shop on the way home.

Sage loved the crystal shop. He loved how everything sparkled, and the different patterns of light and color that came off each piece. Sage stepped inside. It even smelled nice in the shop.

He spent a few minutes wandering around, looking at all the different types of crystals. He especially liked the Waterford Crystal imported from Ireland. It sparkled the most. Sage then wandered over to the rock bin near the far wall of the store. It was one of those bins where you could fill a tiny bag with as many rocks as you wanted. He let his mind wander as he pawed through the rocks.

I wonder if Rowen would like this place? Sage thought. He probably would; it's very relaxing in here with the shakuhachi [1] music in the background. I wonder what he normally does after school? There's so much I don't know about him. Should I just ask? That doesn't seem wise. He might get offened. Then again, he seems awfully shy. If I don't ask, he probably won't tell me anything.

Sage picked ten stones, each a different color firey red, earthy orange, light ocean blue, midnight blue, brilliant white, spring time brown, deep sumery green, autumnish maroon, light wintery gray, and slate gray. Ten seemed like a nice round number.

Sage was about to go pay for the bag when an eleventh stone caught his eye. He picked it up. This stone was a perfect sphere, and a truer green than the other one. It also seemed to have an inherent glow from the center. There's no way this could be a natural stone, Sage thought, peering more closely at it. There's a kanji etched in the center, he noted. Chi. Wisdom. Shrugging off the weirdness of the stone, Sage threw it in the bag with the others, paid for them, and left.

*****

Sage came home to see Rowen sitting, much like yesterday, at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. Except this time he was alone. Hi Rowen.

Rowen glanced up for just a second. Oh, hi Sage. He fidgeted with his teacup. 

You were still asleep when I left for school, Sage said. How do you feel today?

Rowen shrugged. Okay, I guess.

How's your ankle?

Rowen peered down at the ankle in question. Fine.

Sage nodded. Rowen's healing ability certainly was impressive. Do you want to go for a walk?

Now Rowen looked up. A walk where? It's cold outside.

Not really, Sage said. Sage himself had been surprised at his suggestion, but now that he knew where he was going to take Rowen, his enthusiasm grew. I can lend you a sweatshirt, he added.

I don't have any shoes, Rowen said. He'd run out of his apartment so frightened and panicked that he'd forgotten to put a pair on. 

You can wear a pair of mine, Sage said. I think we're about the same size.

Rowen fidgeted. He didn't really want to go; he just wanted to be left alone. But Sage was very persistant, and since he was lacking a polite way to say no, Rowen agreed. Ten minutes later, the pair was climbing a small woodsy hill behind Sage's house.

Sage led Rowen far up into the woods, beyond where the noise of the main road could be heard. Where are we going? Rowen wondered nervously.

Sage seemed to sense his question. You'll see, he said.

A few minutes later, Sage stopped in a small circular clearing. On a summer day, it would have been soft and grassy. But on this mild winter day, it was only gray and a bit chilly. I don't normally come up here in the winter, Sage explained. But the rest of the year I'm here almost every day to meditate.

Rowen nodded and sat on the firm dry ground. It's very peaceful, he agreed.

Sage sat across from Rowen. Both were silent for a long time. Sage wracked his brain for a way to ask his many questions.

You want to know if they're true. Rowen broke the silence, the first time he'd spoken without being spoken to first.

If what's true?

All the rumors that go around school.

Sage hesitated. How was he supposed to answer that?

Well, they are. Everything you've ever heard about me is true. Rowen poked at the ground with a stick.

Sage chose his next words careflly. So... you really are a genius?

Rowen snorted. That's not what you wanted to ask. Sage remained silent. Yeah, Rowen continued. Yeah, I get beat. That's what happened two nights ago, you know. He beat me and forced me to drink. Musta been six shots worth. I've never had a drink in my life, much less gotten drunk.

And my mother doesn't care. Now Rowen was babbling as if he was talking to himself. Why should she? She moved away and only has to bother with sending a check every month. Hell, half the time she isn't even in the country.

And the teachers don't care. All they care about is grades. But they don't get it that I don't give a damn about their fucking grades. I do what I do for me, not for them.

Sage listened patiently to Rowen's rant, gaining new insight to the boy with every sentence. After he had stopped, Sage let Rowen's words roll around in his head. Amazing, Sage thought. There's so much more to him than anyone could know. You and I are a lot alike, I think, Sage said.

You don't know anything

We both get a lot of attention, Sage continued. But never from whom we want it, and never for what we want it for. My parents are rarely home either, he admitted. If they are, it's either late at night, or during the day while I'm at school. My mother tries but - they don't know me. Granted, I could never know what it's like for you, but... Sage trailed off

But you have no idea what it's like to have only one person who ever cared, one friend. I've seen you around school, talking to people, talking to, Rowen scowled, Kimi and Tammy.

What, the Bitch Squad? Sage laughed. No, no, they come over and talk to me, not the other way around. I just haven't found a good way to get them to go away. Well, not anything that's legal anyway. Rowen actually laughed a bit. I don't like them any more than you do, Sage finished.

Amazing, Rowen thought. I thought Kento and I were the only one's who called them that. Who knew? A small smile played across Rowen's lips. Maybe Sage and I are more alike than I thought.

We ought to start heading back, Sage said, breaking Rowen from his thoughts.

It's nice here, Rowen said.

I know. We'll come back in the spring when it's even nicer, Sage promised. But right now my sister's probably wondering where we are.

I don't think I met your sister, Rowen said as they left the clearing. 

Really? Usually Setsuki is very inquisitive about people. She's thirteen so she's an eighth grader over at the middle school and...

__________________________________________________________

[1] A shakuhachi is a Japanese flute made out of a hollowed out bamboo stick. There are four holes in front, one in the back, and no keys, but it still has a natural range of more than two octaves. More notes can be made by tilting the instrument or only partially covering a hole. 

Shakuhachi is actually a measurement meaning 1.8 shaku. One shaku equals .994 feet. This is the standard size; its keynote is the D above middle C. Other sizes have different keynotes.

The music is very calming and relaxing. I found a CD of it lying around my house and I intend to go out and buy another one.


	14. origins-14

  
origins-P14 

FOURTEEN

Do you always sleep that late? Sage asked as he and Rowen rushed into the kitchen.

I could sleep til noon if you'd let me, Rowen replied. Let's go.

Sage, Rowen, come back for a moment!

What is it Mom, we're gonna be late?

It'll only take a minute, Dr. Date said, giving her son a small hug. She turned to Rowen and wrapped him in her arms. Are you sure you're okay going to school today?

Yeah, I'm sure, Rowen said.

Do you have your note that I wrote?

Yup.

Good. Oh, here, I made a lunch for each of you. She handed each boy a bag. She turned back to Rowen and took his hands in hers. Rowen, I want you to know that you're always welcome here. Come whenever you need to, or want to. Okay?

Mm hm. Um, I - I really appreciate everything you've done, um...

My pleasure Rowen, my pleasure. Sage?

What? Sage looked up from checking his watch again. Dr. Date pulled a small jingling object out of her purse and dangled it in front of Sage. He snatched them up before Rowen even had a chance to see what it was. Wow, cool Sage said. You're letting me take the car today?

Yes. Be careful.

I will. Thanks Mom!

*****

How do you have your liscence already? Rowen asked. 

Technically it's so I can drive to work at one of the other family dojos if I need to, Sage explained. In reality, my parents just don't have time to drive me places. They figured it would be easier if I could just go myself. One advantage to my dad being a cop. Sage scanned the front of the school for a parking spot. Isn't that Kento and that other kid over there?

Rowen looked. Yeah. Why don't you park right there? He pointed to the single empty space in front of Cye and Kento.

Sage smirked at Rowen's sense of humor. The perfect parallel park, he said.

Out on the lawn, Cye nudged Kento. Hey, that green Bonneville is going to try and park in that small space.

Eh, he'll never make it, Kento said. Too bad. It's a nice car. They watched as the car slipped in with uncanny grace and fluidity, evenly placing itself between the front and back cars. Show off, Kento muttered.

Hey Kento, Cye said as the driver emerged, isn't that the same kid who talked to you about Rowen the other day?

Yeah, Sage Date, Kento grumbled. Didn't get to ask him yesterday about Row-

Rowen himself climbed out of the passenger seat of the Bonneville. Hey Sage, do you want me to lock the door?

Nah, I'll get it. If you've got everything, just shut it.

Sage and Rowen headed for the school. Sage looked at Rowen and nodded slightly towards Cye and Kento. Rowen gave an ever so small nod back. He turned to wave at them. Hi Kento, he said, just slightly emphasizing the name, and turned away again. Hey Sage, wait up!

*****

Kento scanned the cafeteria and spotted Rowen at their usual indoor table. He walked over and sat down. 

Hi Kento.

What, like you Hi Kento-ed me this morning?

Rowen looked up with guilty sheepishness. Sorry, he said. It was kind of and impulse, it seemd like a good idea at the time -

And whose idea was it, yours or his?

Rowen frowned. Mine. And what have you got against Sage anyway?

He's a prick and a pretty boy who thinks he's better than everyone else. Plus he hangs around Kimi and Tammy. He was there the day I yelled at her in the hall, ya know.

He's not a prick, Rowen snapped. He doesn't like Kimi and Tammy any more than we do. I'll bet you didn't know that he, as well as most of the rest of the school, calls them the Bitch Squad too. They go and hang around Sage; he's just too polite to brush them off.

Kento snorted. He wasn't too concerned with being polite when he brushed me off the other day.

Rowen glared at him. He saved my life, he hissed.

And I haven't?

Rowen turned away, looking hurt and betrayed. He picked at his lunch.

Even before he said it, Kento regretted it. He'd never meant to think such a thing, much less say it out loud. Damn it, why can't I ever keep my mouth shut? he thought. But, Rowen was still Rowen, no matter what. Hey Ro?

No answer.

Rowen, I'm sorry. I've just been really worried about you the past couple of days, when you didn't come to school -

That's why I asked Sage to tell you where I was.

Yeah, I know. Kento looked at Rowen, who was still picking at his food, and searched for any sign of the usual injuries. Rowen, what happened to you? he asked. Sage may have come and talked to me, but he wasn't exactly overflowing with details.

Rowen took a quick glance around. They were in a corner and the acoustics in the room were terrible anyway. He sighed. Kento was still Kento, after all. I got beat, he said quietly.

Kento moved to the other side of the table so he could hear better. It must've been pretty bad.

It was. He made me drink his damned alchohol too -

He's never done that before, Kento said with slight alarm.

No, Rowen agreed. Then he beat me some more, I think even after I fell unconcious. When I woke up, he was just starting to, so I ran. I was so scared. It was really cold that night; I didn't have a sweatshirt or shoes or anything. I was on my way to your house, he looked at Kento, really I was, but about half way there I - I had an asthma attack. It seemed like the worst one I'd ever had. I really thought I was gonna die. 

Kento gave Rowen's shoulder a squeeze. I wish I'd been there to help.

Rowen nodded and continued. I guess I collapsed and blacked out. Sage found me and brought me back to his house. His mom's a doctor so she wrote me note to get back into school. Geez, she even made me lunch.

Kento nodded, briefly wondering why Sage had been out that night. She sounds nice.

She is. Sage says she's not home that much though, cause she works weird hours. I didn't see his dad at all. He's a cop, so I guess he works weird hours too. His sister is always at friend's houses and he doesn't really get along with his grandfather, so he's home by himself a lot.

Kento gave Rowen's shoulder another squeeze. I'm just glad you're okay. And Rowen, I really am sorry about what I said.

Rowen smiled. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it.

The bell rang just then, so the pair parted ways for sixth period, leaving clean air between them.

*****

Rowen fidgeted as he watched the blue flame of the Bunson Burner heat the cloudy contents of the beaker. Normally chemistry lab was his favorite period 

of the whole week (too bad it had to be last). But on this particualr Friday, Rowen just wanted out.

Stir, said Rowenls partner, who was timing the heating. He was a junior.

Rowen stirred, watching the mixture swirl around like violent storm clouds. he sighed. He was glad he'd had a talk with Kento. However, he wasn't so crazy about Kento's attitude towards Sage. I guess this whole having more than one friend thing is going to take some getting used to, Rowen joked to himself. He smiled inwardly at the thought. More than one friend. Friends in the plural. Rowen decided that, in spite of his father, his life was looking better than it had in a long time. 

Stir.

Rowen stirred. Is that it? he asked.

Yeah. Write down what you see, then dump it and clean it.

Cloudy. Bluish-gray. Didn't boil. How do I always get stuck cleaning up? Rowen wondered. He picked up the beaker with some tongs and dumped it in the sink. There was a loud clink on the metal surface.

Rowen glanced around. No one else appeared to have heard it. He turned on the faucet and rinsed out the beaker. He peered in the sink. There at the bottom was, of all things, a blue marble. Without thinking, Rowen picked it up. It was comfortably warm, not hot like it should have been. Stupid, Rowen berated himself. You should never pick up stuff like that.

But it was pretty. It was deep blue, except for the center which was a glowing bluish white. It looked like a star in the night sky. Rowen smiled. He liked stars even better than chemistry. Rowen also noted with curiosity the kanji in the middle. Inochi. Life.

Hey. The lab partner again.

Huh? Startled, Rowen looked up. 

He gave Rowen a look full of exasperation at the lowly sophmore's inattention. Stop daydreaming and start cleaning up. I'm not staying after the bell.

Rowen stuffed the marble in his pocket. Damn the juniors anyway, he thought as he put away the Bunson Burner. They're just mad because I'm acing the class and they're barely scraping by...


	15. origins-15

  
origins-P15

gather round all you Wildfire fans, it's the part you've all been bugging me about for weeks. And as per request of my buddy Wildfire, I'll try to make parts longer. (He wanted more screen time. ^_^) Enjoy! 

PART FIFTEEN

...blood fear war stop no trust...

Ahh!

Cye shot up from bed and nearly toppled over the side. He drew in several deep shaking breaths to calm himself as he got his bearings. His bed, his, room, his house. All was quiet, all was clear, all was good. But even as Cye wiped the sweat from his brow with his still trembling hand, he couldn't help but think that not all was quiet, clear, and good.

Cye laid back on his pillow and rubbed his face, trying to wipe away the memory of the nightmare as he wiped away the sweat. He never would've admitted it to Kento that day in the library - he barely wanted to admit it to himself - but Kento's cookie dream sounded suspiciously like Cye's own nightmares. Except Cye's were clearer. When the dreams had started, the balls of light were just that - balls of light. But over the past couple of weeks, five of those balls of light had begun to evolve, take shape. They became humanoid, then human. Humans wearing armor.

Cye couldn't sleep. He got out of bed hoping to find something to help him relax. He knew just what he needed. The only question was whether he could successfully sneak out of the house or not. Cye looked out at the rolling ocean, its pushing and pulling in steady, perpetual rhythm. He decided to make a go of it. 

He threw on some warm clothes and headed outside. It was surprisingly easy. Usually he got got caught, given that his mother and older sister were both light sleepers.

Cye sat on the beach and watched the pulsing waves as the cold wind brushed his face. Where are these nightmares coming from? he wondered. The dreams focused on wars, and fighting, and evil. Cye had never been involved in such things. So why the nightmares?

Usually the ocean calmed him. But now he was growing antsy and fidgety. What is wrong with me? Cye thought. Something isn't right. Maybe I just need to walk a bit. Cye closed his eyes as he strolled the beach, breathing in the salty ocean air.

He opened his eyes and blinked. He was walking away from the ocean. This confused Cye greatly. For his entire life, no matter where he lived, he had always felt a sort of internal pull toards the ocean. Now something was pulling him away, pulling hard. Cye walked faster. He could hardly keep up, the unknown force was so strong. He began running, then sprinting. 

Cye had never run so fast or so long in his life. He ran for miles, following the pull. He skirted the edge of town and ended up in the woods. He ran through the trees, dodging bushes and branches and rocks. And then it stopped. Cye skidded to a halt as he caught his breath. The pull was gone, leaving Cye feeling empty. He wanted the pull back, needed it. He had to find out where it had been taking him. With no other option, Cye continued walking forward. 

A twig snapped. Cye froze, petrified. What other damn fool idiots could be wandering around the woods at this hour of the night? Another stick broke and Cye swallowed hard. H-hello? he called tentatively. W-who's t-there?

A short silence. Then, Cye?

Kento? Cye nearly fell over from relief. Kento, you bloody nearly scared me to death.

Sorry little buddy, Kento said walking over to Cye. You okay? What are you doing out in the woods anyway?

Cye frowned. Well, what are you doing out in the woods?

Hm, I think I asked you first.

With no answer that didn't sound completely stupid, Cye shrugged in the darkness. Never mind, he said. What do we do now?

Keep walking I guess.

The two continued on in the direction they'd both been going. For several minutes they walked in silence, listening as the bare branches scraped against each other in the wind. Cye shivered, from the cold too.

They stopped. There were voices up ahead. Maybe we should go say hello, Cye suggested softly.

Yeah, why don't you go say hello and then come back and tell me how it is, Kento whispered back.

The voices had stopped. Then one called out confidently, Who's over there?

Cye and Kento shrugged at each other. Who wants to know? Kento called back. 

The second voice answered. Kento?

Rowen?

Kento and Rowen left their respective partners behind and met in the middle. They both began talking at once. 

What're ya doing here?

Are you by yourself?

Who're you with?

What's going on?

While they were talking, Cye came up behind Kento and Sage came up behind Rowen. Appropriate glares were directed at and by the appropriate people.

Sage shifted his gaze from Kento to Cye. So, he said, What are you two doing out here anyway?

Well, we're not - see, it's - well, it's silly, Cye stammered, slightly intimidated by the more confident boy. 

Let me guess, Sage cut him off. You woke up from a nightmare with angry balls of light and, needing to relax, snuck outside. Once there, a strange force pulled you and you ran, eventually ending up in the woods, where it stopped. Sage smirked. 

Kento and Rowen stared at Sage wide-eyed. How did you -

Well, yes, Cye said thoughtfully. Except you obviously haven't had the dreams that long if the colors are still only balls of light. Later they start to look more like people.

Sage's expression lost its smugness. How long have you -

A fallen branch cracked. All four boys froze and listened. Whatever had stepped on the branch kept coming. Who's out there? Show yourself! Sage called.

A low growl was heard. It rose in pitch as a large four legged animal appeared baring teeth and caws. 

Cye backed away slowly. N-n-n-nice kitty. Nice kitty.

It's a – it's a – it's a -

Tiger? Rowen supplied helpfully to Kento.

Off in the distance, someone whistled. The tiger pricked his ears and stopped growling. A boy looking the same age as the others appeared next to the tiger. Geez, Whiteblaze, what're ya doin running off in the middle of the night to scare people? He had long unruly black hair. If they're out here, that means they're on our side, remember?

He turned his attention to the four boys standing before him. I'm really sorry about that, he said. Whiteblaze here would never hurt you; he's just been kinda paranoid lately. He's really just a big house cat, he playfully ruffled the top of the tiger's head, who has a tendency to have an attitude, he added pointedly. He bowed slightly to the boys. I'm Ryo Sanada.

Sage took the initiative, stepped forward and bowed. I am Sage Date. This, he said turning to his left, is Rowen Hashiba, Kento... and... Sage shrugged, realizing he didn't actually know the other boy's name. 

Kento Rei Fung, and Cye Mouri, Kento finished. Is that really your tiger?

What did you mean by on our side? Sage cut off Ryo's lighthearted answer to Kento;s question.

Ryo turned serious. Can you see what I'm wearing?

It looks like body armor, Cye said. Red and white if I'm not mistaken by the dark.

Ryo nodded and suddenly it disappeared, leaving jeans and a red sweater. He held out his hand to the speechless group and opened it, revealing a small, red, marble sized sphere. Since you're all here, I guess you all have something that looks like this?

They stood silent a moment. Then Cye dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his own light blue sphere. He glanced up at Kento. Kento, somewhat shocked that someone else had a marble, produced his own orange sphere. He looked at Rowen who passed the gaze on to Sage. Sage dipped his fingers into his shirt pocket and pulled out a green sphere. He nodded to Rowen. Rowen glanced around at the other spheres and took a deep breath. He pulled out his dark blue sphere.

Ryo came forward to fill in the circle of five. Once all five spheres were in close proximity to each other, their normal glow flared up brighter than it ever had, and lingered. When the glow finally died down to a contented pulsing, Ryo grinned. Good. We're all here.

*****

Ryo led everyone farther into the woods to a small log cabin. My grandmother lives here too, he explained, but she's visiting some friends this weekend and won't be back until Sunday.

Ryo motioned for everyone to sit in front of the fire. He placed his red sphere on the floor in the middle of the circle and everyone else followed suite. I've had that, and with it the dreams, for almost three months, Ryo began. A few weeks ago I started to hear a voice telling me about the armors in the dream.

Ryo stopped quickly to gauge everyone's interest. Sage, the obvious leader of the four, was attentive but cautious. The blue-haired one - what was his name? Oh yes, Rowen - was sitting as far from Ryo as possible while still being inconspicuous about it. He had a distrustful glare in his eye. Kento was looking bored already but remained respectfully silent. Cye was the only one who seemed genuinely interested in what was going on. Ryo continued.

Ryo held up his sphere. These are actually the armors, the yoroi. It's mystical, so you have to call on it, or something. The long and short of it is, Ryo looked up at the group, the armors chose us as their barers in order to fight a great evil that will soon threaten the world.

Rowen snorted. Mystical armor.

So how do we call the armor, or whatever? Kento asked.

Is it just the body armor or is there more? Cye wanted to know.

There's only five of us, Sage said. In the dream there are six more colors.

I know, Ryo said. But these five are the clearest ones and I can't tell exactly what the others are. He looked at Cye. There is more. I was only wearing the subarmor before. You call it by yelling the name of the armor. I'll show ya.

Ryo stood up, yoroi in hand, jumped, and back flipped in the air. Armor of Wildfire! He landed in a crouch on the floor.

Cool! Kento exclaimed. How do ya get past that?

Ryo shrugged. I don't know. I found out the armor name in a dream though. He sat down again. And to get rid of it you just sort of will it away.

That's awsome, Kento said, picking up his yoroi. I wonder what my armor name is. Hey Ro. Kento nudged the boy next to him. What do you think?

About what? Rowen mumbled. I don't believe any of that stuff. 

But it's true! Ryo protested indignantly. I just proved it with -

Yeah, good show, Rowen interrupted. Where are the mirrors?

I'm not entirely convinced myself, Sage put in.

But why do WE have to fight? Cye asked, mostly of himself. We're just a bunch of kids. What can we do?

The armor - Ryo began, but Kento cut him off.

Come on guys! We'll be like super heroes!

Aren't you ever serious? Sage scowled.

Rowen sighed. I could still be in bed-

Kento grabbed Rowen's arm, pulled him closer and began whispering in his ear. A faint smile appeared on Rowen's face. It soon grew to the size of a small grin. Kento pulled away, grinning himself. Well?

Rowen, grin genuine and intact, turned to Kento. That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life.

Hmpf.Ó Kento crossed his arms. That's not what you said when you were eight.

That was totally different! Rowen cried, fervently hoping that no one could see the color rising to his face. 

Ryo, now realizing that Rowen and Kento had a much longer history together than anyone else in the room, threw a questioning glance to Sage. Sage could only shrug in return. Cye merely watched in confused 

silence.

Oh yeah? Kento boldly challenged Rowen.

Well, um, yeah... Rowen's original deluge of denials faltered. He bit his lip. He had begun thinking. Maybe... not...

Right. Kento draped an arm over Rowen's shoulders. Now supposing that it IS the same, and supposing that you DO belive all this stuff, how would you, being the resident genius, go from subarmor to full armor?

Amazing, Cye breathed. Kento had actually managed to bring all of that back around to the topic at hand.

Rowen took a good long look at Kento, sighed a defeated sigh, and picked up his yoroi. MaybeÓ he ventured, it has something to do with the kanji in the middle. I assume everyone has one and that they're all different? Each boy recited his kanji: virtue, wisdom, justice, trust, life.

If getting to the subarmor needs the name of the armor, Cye suggested, then going to the full armor will probably need that and whatever kanji you have.

So I say, Armor of Wildfire, virtue? Ryo sounded a bit skeptical of the choice of words.

You know, Sage spoke up, those five sound similar to the five Confucion values.

You're right, Rowen agreed. Except they always said, the way of before whatever they were talking about.

Armor of Wildfire. The way of virtue. Ryo wrinkled his nose.

Doesn't quite have the right ring to it, does it, Cye said.

The room lapsed into silence except for the crackling of the fire as they all thought. Sage steepled his fingers in front of his nose. Rowen rested his chin on his hand. Cye leaned back on his elbows. Kento stared at the ceiling. Ryo scratched a sleeping Whiteblaze behind the ears.

Dao Jin.

Huh? Kento pulled his attention away from the ceiling. 

Dao Jin, Ryo repeated. The way of virtue.

Sage nodded. Yes, of course.

Great! Kento clapped his hands. Let's go outside and try it out.

Kento led the way outside and Whiteblaze brought up the rear. Everyone looked expectantly to Ryo, who was still in his subarmor. He stepped back from everyone and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, he muttered. Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!

Their tiny section of forest was ablaze with light and color. Bolts of silk and pink sakura blossoms filled the air. Pieces of red armor formed around Ryo's body: the legs, the torso, the arms, and finally Ryo lifted his helmet onto his head. The transformation completed itself as the silk and blossoms disappeared and Ryo pulled two gleaming katanas from the sheaths on his back. 

The other four boys jumped back in surprise. That was incredible, Cye said. I donÕt belive it!

Ryo turned the blades over in his hands. Perfectly weighted, he said. Like they were made just for me.

You're familiar with katanas? Sage asked curiously.

Yeah. Go figure I've been practicing more lately. But my other pair isn't nearly as nice as these. How bout you?

I do kendo mostly, Sage replied. I usually use a no-datchi or the practice equivalent.

Oh. Ryo couldn't make himself put the swords away just yet. They were too perfect. Hey, does anyone else have any fighting experience? he asked the other three boys. 

Cye shook his head. Kento shrugged. I can fight, but it's more like street fighting than martial arts.

Hm. How about you Rowen? Ryo asked.

I wonder if fighting with my father counts, Rowen thought. Probably not. Um, well, not really.

But he's got the best aim of probly anyone in the city! Kento spoke up proudly. He can hit a target from, from, from, well, a long ways away!

Sage rolled his eyes and Rowen could feel himself blushing again. His talents were always being extolled by somebody. Sage caught Rowen's glance and gave him an understanding nod and smile.

It's something to start wth anyway, Ryo said as he finally resheathed his blades. So what do we do now?

Ryo was met with four open stares. No one knew what to do; they'd all been expecting Ryo to know what to do. Kento finally broke the silence.

You said you found out your armor name in a dream, right? Hell, I'm goin

home an going back to bed so I can get mine too! Bye guys! Catch ya later Ryo! Kento waved.

Ryo waved back. A real go-getter and ready for action, Ryo thought. Bye Kento!

Hey Kento, wait up! Cye called. Ryo, will you be attending our school?

I start at Han'a High on Monday, Ryo said. I'm in tenth grade.

Great! So are we. See you on Monday! Cye waved and followed Kento.

Compassionate, but grounded, Ryo observed silently. See ya Monday Cye!

Sage moved in front of Ryo. This is quite a task you have set before us, Sananda Ryo. If all that you say is true, I hope we will be able to live up to what I'm beginning to think the armors represent.

I'm sure we will. Ryo couldn't think of anything else to say.

Sage turned to leave. You coming, Ro?

Yeah, in a sec. Rowen lingered a moment as Sage left. 

Ryo watched as Rowen stood silently, taking in him and his armor. Ryo watched his eyes as they gave him a once-over, down and up. Ryo locked gazes with Rowen as he waited for him to say something. 

But Rowen didn't say anything. He merely turned and shook his head, muttering something that would leave Ryo curiously dumbfounded for days: Spaceman Spiff.

__________________________________________________________

A/N: If you don't know who Spaceman Spiff is, go find out. Although I find it hard to believe anyone over the age of, say, fourteen or so wouldn't know. I'll give you two hints: he was created by Bill Watterson and his alter ego was mentioned in an earlier chapter.


	16. origins-16

  
origins-P16 

PART SIXTEEN

Cye paused to catch his breath as he gripped his late pass to history. Damn it, he thought. I promised myself I'd never be late to history again. At least I didn't meet Rowen on the way his time.

Cye pushed open the door. Mr. Tanaka, the global history teacher, gave him a stern look, but accepted his pass. He explained to Cye the group projects they were starting and looked around the room to assign Cye to a group. Please join Miss Yamara's group.

Immediately beginning to wish that he'd been able to skip class again, Cye turned in the direction Mr. Tanaka had pointed and mentally declared the day shot to hell. Miss Yamara - Kimi, supreme Bitch Queen of the universe - was sitting with her would-be siamese twin Tammy, and a very pissed off looking Rowen. Resigning himself to his fate and making another silent vow not to be late to history again, Cye went and sat down between Rowen and Tammy. Um, I'm supposed to join your group, he said.

Tammy fixed him with a withering glare. Well obviously. She squinted at him. And what the hell is that white stuff on your shirt?

Cye glanced down at himself. Damn. He began to brush the white powder from his shirt. Rowen snickered.

It looks like flour, Kimi commented absently as she studied three slips of paper. You really need to stop being late from your little cooking class.

You take cooking!? Rowen grinned at this new avenue for teasing. That's so girly!

Nevermind that, Kimi snapped. We have more important things to do. Our project country is America -

The classroom door opened again. Rowen and Cye turned to look and each raised an eyebrow at each other. This should be interesting, Rowen muttered.

Class, Mr. Tanaka said, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Sanada Ryo. Mr. Sanada, please join Miss. Kochiro's group. Miss Kochiro, please raise your hand.

Rowen watched as Tammy gave Ryo a quick once over and then slowly raise her hand. Ryo spotted the hand and smiled as he saw the familiar faces of his two new friends. Rowen moved to his left, closer to Cye, so Ryo could sit between him and Kimi. 

Hi guys, Ryo said as he pulled up a desk.

Hi! Cye said brightly. You didn't say tha - ow! Cye glared at Rowen and rubbed his ankle where he'd been kicked.

Rowen caught Ryo's glance and pointed to the two girls. That's Tammy and Kimi, -

Stupid, I always go first, Kimi muttered.

- and that's Cye and I'm Rowen.

Ryo peered quizically at Rowen, wondering why in the world he'd just reintroduced himself and Cye. Wha...?

Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down? Kimi snapped. She grabbed Ryo's arm and pulled him into the seat. Now as I was saying before I was interrupted AGAIN, she flicked an icy glance to Cye and Ryo, we're doing a group project on America. We have five topics. I have fashion and Tammy has pop culture. She laid three strips of paper down in front of Ryo. Pick one, she ordered.

Don't I get to see what they are first? Ryo asked. 

Just pick one and stop wasting time! Tammy said.

Ryo picked the middle strip. He looked at it and frowned. Food. He didn't know anything about food. Wasn't American food just a big mixture of everyone else's food anyway? What was he suppsed to find out about food?

Kimi removed the remaining two strips and placed them in front of Cye. Pick one Poofy. Cye flushed slightly and Rowen snickered. 

Cye picked up the slip on his right. Invention. Oh goody. How boring, he thought. I don't know any American inventions. Why couldn't we have gotten a good country? Like England. I know lots about that...

Kimi idly threw the last slip at Rowen. And Brain gets the last one. Rowen quickly caught it before it fluttered to the floor. He didn't even bother to look at it. He stuffed it in his pocket as Kimi chattered on to Tammy about where to find stuff in the book. Man, I really hate this class...

*****

Rowen bolted out of class as soon as the bell rang. He pushed his way through the crowd in order to get to lunch, but somehow Cye still caught up with him.

Cye knocked Rowen in the shoulder. What the hell did you kick me for?

Rowen turned sharply to face him, briefly wondering how long it had taken him to muster up the courage to ask, much less hit him before asking. Kimi and Tammy already don't like Ryo. If they had known that we know him, they would have been even bitchier than they were. Whatever you were going to say would have been like signing his death warrant on his first day of school. I spared him for a few days.

Is that why you reintroduced yourself and Cye? Ryo asked as he came up beside them. Rowen nodded. But did you have to kick him? Ryo scratched the back of his head.

Rowen threw a glance at Cye and then smirked at Ryo. I suppose I could have smacked him upside the head, Rowen said slowly, but that would have been a bit too obvious, I think.

Wonderful, Cye mumbled. So Ryo, when do you have lunch?

Ryo pulled out his schedule. Um, now. I think.

Good. Come with me. Rowen set off down the hall again. 

Rowen sure has a funny way of doing things, Ryo said to Cye. 

I don't think funny is quite the word I would use, Cye said slowly. He shrugged. But I suppose you're right. I have to go. See you later!

See ya! Ryo walked down the hall to where Rowen was waiting impatiently. You and Cye don't get along so well, do you? he said after they'd walked a bit.

What was your first clue? Rowen snorted.

Why?

Rowen shrugged. Dunno. Get in the lunch line.

Ryo obeyed. Do they have good food here?

It's a school cafeteria. You get what you get.

Ryo frowned as something brown but otherwise unidentifiable was plopped on a tray and handed to him. He picked up what he guessed was dessert and a milk carton, paid for what passed as a meal and followed Rowen. Hey Kento!

Hey Ryo! Kento kicked out a couple of chairs from the table. Long time, no see!

Ryo laughed. It hasn't been that long since third period bio.

It is when Kento's waiting for lunch, Rowen said.

Yelch. You eat this stuff? Ryo made a face at his lunch.

Sure! Are you gonna eat that? Kento pointed to Ryo's dessert.

Ew. Not if you want it.

So Ry, how's your first day at Han'a High been? Kento asked as he swiped the dessert.

Not bad. I have second period literature with Sage, third period bio with you, I think the lunch meat's still alive, and fifth period history wth Cye and Rowen.

Kento didn't miss a beat. Good. You can play peacekeeper.

Rowen blinked. This is meat?

Ryo looked at Rowen. Isnlt it?

I don't know. They eyed each other and their trays suspiciously for a moment, then pushed the trays away. Yuck. Kento, I think I'm coming over tonight to eat some real food.

Okay. Hey why don't we all go over to my house after school?

We who?

We, the five of us.

We, the five of us, you, me, him, Sage, and Cye?

No Kento drawled. fred, Dafney, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby.

Ha. Ha. Rowen flicked a piece of meat at Kento.

I think it's a great idea, Ryo broke in before an all out food fight could start. If we're all gonna go out and save the world, we might as well all hang out together, right?

Rowen threw him a wary side long glance.

And you and Cye have to start getting along sometime, right?

Hear hear to that, Kento added, raising his milk carton.

Rowen glanced at Kento and back to Ryo. He shrugged, folded his arms, and leaned back in his chair. Sage won't go for it.

Oh sure he will, Kento said, now swiping Rowen's dessert. Just use your old power of persuasion. Think of it as a personal challenge.

As if I didn't have enough personal challenges.

*****

I can't believe Im doing this.

Oh, it won't be so bad, Rowen assured his new friend as they headed for Kento's house. Just have dinner, which'll be great, powwow for a bit, then go home. No big deal.

I suppose, Sage sighed. Whose idea was this again?

Kento's. Why?

Mmm.

What's wrong with Kento? Rowen asked, already afraid of the answer he'd get.

Sage stopped and faced Rowen. Look, he's your friend and that's great.

But...?

Sage wrinkled his nose. But, well, he's just -

Loud, obnoxious, goofy, and doesn't really think before he talks?

Well, yeah.

Great, Rowen said lightly. He thinks you're a stuck up prick, and Cye and I already hate each other. We're gonna go out and save the world.

Oh goody.

Hey, looks like they're waiting for us. Hey Kento! Rowen waved.

Hey Ro. See I told you it would work.

Yeah whatever. Are we going in or what?

Kento opened his back door and ushered everyone inside. Mama! I brought some friends home for dinner!

Mama Fung came out of the front kitchen. That's wonderful! Cye dear, how are you? She gave Cye a hug and a peck on he cheek. 

Cye blushed. I'm just fine Mama.

Excellent! AND Rowen! Well now, this is a treat! Rowen sweetheart we've missed you around here! She gave him a big hug and a kiss on each cheek. How are you dear? Are you alright?

I'm fine Mama, really.

Good for you dear.

Mama, Kento said stepping forward, this is Sage Date.

Sage bowed his head a bit. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rei Fung.

Why, the pleasure's all mine dear. But there's no need to be so formal. Call me Mama Fung.

And this is Ryo Sanada, Kento said.

How do you do, um, Mama Fung?

Mama Fung beamed. I'm quite well, thank you dear. Now you boys go on upstairs and I'll call you when dinner's ready.

*****

Dinner was finally ready after a fairly unproductive two hours by the boys. There were various phone calls home and a small run in with Kento's brother Rinfi. The balance of the time was spent in Kento's room: Kento and Cye on one side playing a video game, Sage and Rowen on the other side just hanging out, and Ryo sitting on the bed playing with his new-found friend, Kento's cat.

But dinner was ready so they all trouped downstairs to the empty table in the back of the kitchen. Kento's dad came in with three plates of the dish he'd tested on Kento. He set the first plate in front of his son. More chicken as per your request, he set the next plate in front of Rowen, more noodles as per your request, and the last plate in front of Cye, and no sea food as per your request.

Mama Fung placed two plates in front of Sage and Ryo. You boys eat as much as you want. You can always have more.

Wow, Kento, your mom sure is nice, Ryo said after she'd left.

Yeah, my mom loves everybody. Hey, you said you have fifth period history, right? Didn't get a chance to ask you how it was.

Sokay. But what's up with those girls?

Had his first run in with Kimi and Tammy, Cye explained.

Kento nodded. Queen Bitch and Princess Bitch. Don't bother yourself too much with them. They're looking for reactions. If you ignore them they might go away.

I'm doing a group project with them.

Kento made a face. Ouch. Can't ignore that.

Ryo shrugged. Yeah, but Rowen and Cye are in the group too. Kento gave him a wide eye look. Hey Cye, what did your paper say?

Cye pulled the slip out of his pocket. Invention. Rowen looked up but pretended not to be interested. What did you have?

Food.

Cool! You think we could switch?

Don't see why not. Ro, what did you have?

Rowen shrugged and pulled his slip out of his pocket. Famous historical person.

Ryo thought for a moment. Hey Ro, do you like science?

Do kittens like milk? Kento exclaimed. You bet he does!

Great! Ryo took Rowen's slip, handed his own to Cye, and Cye's to Rowen. There. Perfect. Rowen threw a glance to Sage who only gave a small shrug and smiled sympathetically. 

The back door opened and slammed shut. Mama! Hi Mama!

Hey Chun Fa, come in here a minute! Kento called. That's my little sister, he exclaimed to sage and Ryo. 

Hi Kento.

Kento picked the little girl up onto his lap. Chun Fa, these are my two new friends. This is Ryo and this is Sage. She waved shyly.

Hi ChunFa! Ryo said brightly. How old are you?

I'm four, she said quietly, holding up three fingers. The group had a small chuckle at her expense but she didn't care. She found something much more deserving of her attention. Chun Fa slid off Kento's lap, crawled under the table, and came up the other side onto Rowen's lap. Hi Rowen.

Um, hi Chun Fa.

Chun Fa squirmed around to face Rowen. Know what? I drew a picture at school for you today. Wanna see?

Sure.

Kay! Chun Fa hopped off Rowen's lap and ran to where she'd left her bag.

So is she three or four? Sage asked.

She's four, Keto replied. She goes to preschool everday and then to a babysitter who brings her back home.

Chun Fa came back into the room and climbed onto Rowen's lap. See, here it is, she said. It took me a whole twenty minutes! She was obviously very proud of her work of art.

Rowen studied the picture intently. There were two stick figures. One of them, a girl, had big black eyelashes, and short black hair. She appeared to be wearing a very ornate kimono. The other one, a boy, had one dark clothes. He had blue hair.

That's me and thats you! Chun Fa pronounced. 

What - what are we doing? Rowen asked slowly.

Chun Fa giggled. Silly. We're getting married!

Rowen knew he was blushing. It seemed to be a fact of his life that he really couldn't do anything about. He stole a glance up at his dinner companions. Al of them were varying degrees of red in the face too, from trying not to laugh. Though Rowen suspected that was more in respect to Chun Fa's feelings than his own. Even Sage was having trouble keeping a straight face.

The petite four year old gave Rowena hug around the neck. Maybe, she said softly, if you go home and put this on your fridge, it'll make your dad like you.

Rowen looked at her sadly. How he wished that could be true. Okay, he said. But why don't you hold onto it for me until I leave?

Kay.

Chun Fa, come into the kitchen please, her mother called.

Rowen stole another glance up at his friends as Chun Fa slid off his lap, picture in hand. He saw a mixture of embarassment, sadness, and outright confusion. Looking back once more at Chun Fa, the last of her ponytail swinging through the door, he thought, Childhood innocence. A simple gift we know not of until it's been taken away...

_________________________________________

I'm sorry this ends so depressingly, but thatÕs just the way it turned out. Hope you all have been enjoying it thus far. Please let me know if you have been. Even if you haven't, let me know. Though please keep any flames to the constructive nature. Arigato minna-san!! --Jay'a


	17. origins -17

Here it is, the long-awaited, much anticipated, repeatedly begged for...Part 17!!!!!! I apologize for the long delay. I was uninspired for a while and then came freshman year of college and now a full time summer job. But hopefully I'll have more time when school starts since I'll only be taking five classes. A small bit of off-topic advice for those heading off to college: Pack light! You're always going to be buying more stuff and you're going to have to lug it all back home anyway. -Jay'a  
  
  
  
Ronin Warriors: A Legend is Reborn  
  
Part XVII By: Jay'a  
  
Ryo took his seat next to Sage in Literature. "You know, we really should start practicing."  
  
"Practicing what?" Sage flipped through his book.  
  
"With the armors and stuff. See if we can't get Cye an Rowen fighting something besides each other."  
  
"When and where do you think you want to do this?" Sage asked.  
  
"My place, Saturday? I'll tell the rest of the guys."  
  
*  
  
"You know Brain, for someone who's so smart, you sure are dumb sometimes." Tammy sneered.  
  
Rowen wavered between snapping back and shrinking back.  
  
"Hey Tammy, I think you have something stuck in your teeth. Might wanna go to the bathroom and check that out." The ever-innocent Ryo Sanada peered at her, looking almost concerned.  
  
Tammy's hand slapped to her mouth in near panic as she bolted from the room.  
  
"Nice save," Rowen commented as Ryo sat down.  
  
"Not my style to lave a buddy in trouble."  
  
"She's gonna be pretty pissed when she finds nothing there," Rowen warned.  
  
"What do I care?" Ryo said. "What are you doing this Saturday?"  
  
"Homework probably. Why?"  
  
"Wanna get together at my house and start practicing and stuff?"  
  
"Practicing what?"  
  
"What about practicing?" Cye sat down next to Ryo.  
  
"With the armors," Ryo said. "My house, this Saturday. Sage already said he'd go. Can you guys make it?"  
  
Rowen shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"I might have to check with my mom first," Cye said. "I'll let you know tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You."  
  
Ryo turned to see the towering bitchiness of Kimi and Tammy. "Um, can I help you?"  
  
"I did not have anything in my teeth," Tammy snapped.  
  
"Oh, well good." Ryo flicked a glance at Rowen and Cye. "Wouldn't want you to be embarrassed or anything."  
  
"You have been nothing but annoying since you came in here," Kimi said leaning in close. "That doesn't suit me. And plus you hang out with.them." She sneered at Rowen and Cye. "If you have any intention of enjoying the rest of your high school career, you better be more aware of who it is you're dealing with."  
  
Ryo looked wide-eyed at Rowen and Cye who had suddenly found the floor very interesting. Kimi and Tammy sat down as Mr. Tanaka started class.  
  
*  
  
Kento brought his head up.and found himself in a great gray mist. What the hell? "Hello?"  
  
There were sounds of fighting up ahead. Kento moved quickly but cautiously. When he came to the edge of the mist, he could make out two figures. The larger one seemed to be punishing the little one.  
  
Kento pulled the aggressor away. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
  
"You would defend this thief?" the figure boomed.  
  
Kento glanced down at the little one who was coveting a bag of coins. It looked up at him fearfully. Kento knelt down. "Did you steal this?" he asked.  
  
The little one shook its head vehemently, obviously frightened. Then it stopped, and nodded.  
  
"You know that isn't right, don't you?" Kento said to the little one.  
  
"We have nothing. He has everything," the little one whispered.  
  
"You don't have nothing. If you do right then you'll have self respect and believe me, that's worth more then any bag of coins."  
  
The little one remained silent.  
  
"Will you return it?" Kento asked.  
  
The little one slowly lifted the bag into Kento's hand. Kento pulled a few coins out of his own pocket and pressed them into the little one's hand. "Good job kid. I'm proud of ya." He ruffled the little one's hair. "Run along home," and the little one scampered off.  
  
Kento tossed the bag to the other figure. "Here," he said, disgusted. "But money isn't everything you know."  
  
He turned to leave to find that the mist had lifted revealing a large meadow. A monk stood before him, his wide brimmed hat concealing his eyes. "What the hell? Where am I now?"  
  
"Your sense of Justice will serve you well Kento of Hardrock, Warrior of Justice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"But be wary. The time draws near." The monk and the surroundings faded away.  
  
"Wait!" Kento called. "What - "  
  
Kento drifted back to a dreamless sleep. And in his bed, his fist gripped a pulsing orange globe.  
  
*  
  
Cye swam the hardest and fastest he'd ever swam. Just ahead, always, it seemed, just ahead, a large fish, a predator, a carnivore, was being roped into submission by the only being higher on its food chain: humans. Cye dove under the land-dweller's boat and with more strength than he realized he had, capsized it. The boat spilled over, sending the crew thrashing into the deep blue water where the waves carried them away.  
  
Cye was alone with the fish, the predator, the carnivore. Now what? Do I trust it? It probably doesn't like humans.  
  
The fish cast an inhuman gaze upon the strange one. It looked like the two- legged menaces, but it seemed more at home in the water. Ad it had tipped over the floating land.  
  
Cye saw that the fish was hurt. Not badly, nothing that wouldn't heal itself if left alone, he was sure. But all the same, he wanted a closer look. He treaded closer, slowly, keeping his eyes locked with the fish's. It darted away just a bit. "I'm not going to hurt you," Cye said. "I just want to make sure you're okay. Is that all right?" Cye waited for an answer.  
  
The fish swam around Cye, who stayed as still as possible. Satisfied, the fish stopped in front of him, revealing its wound to Cye. No, Cye thought. Not bad at all. He reached up to stroke the fish but it darted away behind him. Cye spun. "Hey wait!"  
  
But the water was gone, replaced by a meadow of high grass and a lonely tree. "Where.?"  
  
"You trust and are trusted, Cye of the Torrent, Warrior of Trust."  
  
The speaker was a monk in a wide-brimmed hat. "Who -?" Cye started.  
  
"But be ready. The time draws near."  
  
And again, Cye was safe in his bed, deeply breathing, yoroi in hand.  
  
*  
  
Sage opened his eyes - and saw nothing. He blinked. And still saw nothing. He panicked slightly and gripped the sides of the cot he was lying on. He took a couple of deep breaths and slowly sat up, then forced himself to let go of the cot and cautiously stood up.  
  
The room, or whatever it was, was completely dark, not a speck of light to be found. Never having been one for dark dank places, Sage sat back on the cot. Now what? he wondered. I can't even see two centimeters in front of me, much less to the other side of the room. Or whatever. Sage stared into the nothingness.  
  
Presently it occurred to him to wonder what was on the other side of the cot. A wall perhaps? Unless the wall was on his side the rest of the room opened up behind him. That made his heart skip a beat, thinking his back might be to whatever may or may not be in the room with him.  
  
Sage slid his hand along the cot to the other side. Just beyond the edge, Sage was rewarded with the feel of cold stone. Keeping his hand on the wall, he slid off the end of the cot and crept slowly along the wall.  
  
Centimeter by centimeter he moved, always testing the floor in front of him with his foot. The ground felt like dirt and rock under his shoe. It crunched and grated, making the only sound Sage could hear other than his ragged breathing and thumping heart.  
  
Sage felt his way into a corner and turned right. He momentarily wished Rowen, or even Ryo, was there with him, but immediately dismissed the idea. What would they think? he thought. Me being scared of the dark.  
  
But it was very dark. And very quiet. Anything could be out there, silently waiting for him as he crept along the wall. Something large with big teeth, or small and venomous. If it was big it was probably stealthy and fast. Something small would be very small, like a spider. He would probably be paralyzed and then have the juices sucked out of him while he died a painless but horrifyingly slow death. Sage almost preferred a larger beast. It would be scarier but fast, and only painful at first. Then he would go into shock and pass out and that would be the last thing he'd ever know. Unless it ate something non-vital first, like a leg. Then it would take longer to go into shock. And even longer to die. That might be painful.  
  
Sage stopped and shivered, trying to shake away all the nightmarish thoughts. He looked behind him, obviously seeing nothing. How long had he been walking? It seemed like forever. How many corners had he turned? He couldn't remember. How big was this place? Where was this place? How did he get here? Sage slid down the wall to the floor. Where am I? Somebody help me.  
  
Sage sat huddled against the wall for several minutes, waiting for whatever horrible death was stalking him.  
  
And of course none came.  
  
Sage frowned. He hadn't heard anything, or felt anything. If something was going to attack him, it missed its best opportunity. Sage stood up and still nothing happened.  
  
This is stupid, Sage berated himself. You've no proof anything is out there. How pathetic are you that you scare yourself out of your mind just because you can't see? Do something productive already.  
  
Feeling a bit braver, Sage braced himself against the wall and took three bold steps forward. He hit something small hanging from the ceiling and he hopped back. It jingled. Sage reached up cautiously to touch it. It was meat, beaded. It felt suspiciously like a ceiling light switch. Sage yanked and sure enough three fluorescent lights flared on.  
  
Once Sage's eyes adjusted to the light, he got his first look at his surroundings. They were nothing special: A simple stone room, a box almost, with no doors or windows. It was about three meters by four and furnished only with the cot and lights. He was alone. There were no large carnivorous beasts or small voracious spiders.  
  
Feeling sick with relief, Sage turned to go sit back on the cot, but it was gone. The whole room was gone, leaving Sage in a grassy plane facing a monk and a single tree. "What?"  
  
"Wisdom comes with experience, Sage of the Halo, Warrior of Wisdom. Draw on all you have. The time draws near."  
  
"Huh - "  
  
Tucked away in a corner of the Date household, Sage opened one eye to see the satisfying streetlights pour into his window. Snuggling under his covers, he closed his eye and fell back asleep, felling the warm green glow of his yoroi.  
  
*  
  
Rowen pushed through a think dark forest. Light from the moon barely made it through the trees.  
  
Something was wrong, very wrong. Rowen didn't know what or how he knew, he just knew. He knew. He could feel it, feel it like someone would feel a knife in the back. He felt.death.  
  
Jolted by new knowledge, he pushed harder. His fist thought was of Kento, then Sage. Desperately he flung himself past thick branches, stumps and rocks. He stopped at a small clearing to catch his breath. He gasped. There on the far side, lying face up and as still as the inside of a Pharaoh's pyramid, was Cye.  
  
All at once relieved that it wasn't Kento or Sage, but also confused, Rowen knelt next to the last person he'd expected or cared to see.  
  
Rowen reached around Cye's neck to feel for a pulse. He cringed. The skin was cool and stiff. And there was no pulse. Rowen tried the wrist. An extremity, very cold. And still no pulse. Fighting down fear of the obvious, Rowen checked for other signs of life: The slightest breath from mouth or nose, the smallest rise of the chest. Nothing. A reaction from a shake or a pinch. Still nothing.  
  
Rowen fought for composure. He felt the arm again. Freezing. This body was dead, had been for a while. But how? Rowen wondered. It's not like there's any -  
  
Blood.  
  
Oh the blood. Cye's head was lying in a puddle of it. More than a little afraid, Rowen hesitantly lifted Cye's head. He reached around to feel the back and nearly threw up. He felt the cool, slimy-wet stickiness of ragged blood soaked flesh and hair, shattered skull bone, and he didn't want to know what all else. Rowen laid the deceased head back down and turned away to give his stomach a minute to stop turning cartwheels.  
  
He wiped his face with the back of his hand and it came away damp. Reality was setting in. No one Rowen knew had ever died before. Certainly not like this.  
  
Rowen forced another look at Cye. Cye can't be dead, Rowen thought. What about our history project? What about saving the world? What about -? Rowen hated to admit it, but he knew it was true. What about Kento?  
  
He knew Kento would be upset to find out that Cye was dead. And while on the one hand that fact annoyed him immensely, Rowen never wanted to see Kento upset. Kento was the most cheerful person he knew. An upset Kento was like the end of the world.  
  
This cannot be real, Rowen finally asserted. This can't - he can't - No!  
  
Rowen laid his hand on Cye's chest and willed it to start rising again. Nothing, nothing - Rowen hiccuped - and then -  
  
Rowen jerked back. He imagined it, he must have. This body was dead. Rowen peered more closely. Up and down, steady and rhythmic. "B-but how?" Rowen sputtered aloud.  
  
Cye opened his eyes and inspected his surroundings. "Rowen?"  
  
"Cye!" Rowen looked away, his mind spinning. But when he looked back, Cye had faded away along with the rest of the forest, leaving Rowen alone in the grass. "What the hell?"  
  
"The lives of your comrades are worth more than an emperor's fortune Rowen of Strata, Warrior of Life."  
  
Rowen's eyes shot up and landed on a monk under a tree. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"But be prepared. The time draws near."  
  
"Wait! What time? What -?"  
  
Rowen jolted awake. Shaking, he retreated completely into his covers and curled protectively around his pulsing blue yoroi. 


	18. origins 18

Part 18  
  
Saturday came and the four boys arrived at Ryo's house and met his grandmother.  
  
"Wonderful!" she exclaimed after they'd been introduced. "I'm glad Ryo has four nice young boys to show him the ropes, as it were. I was getting worried that he was too much of a loner, his only friend being that old tiger of his."  
  
"Gramma," Ryo whined, embarrassed. "Whiteblaze is a great friend!"  
  
Grandma Sanada patted his cheek. "I know Ryo. I love that old beast as much as you do. Now you boys get on outside. It's much too nice to be stuck indoors. If you need anything, just holler."  
  
Ryo kissed her cheek. "Thanks Gramma. C'mon guys." Ryo led them out to a clearing about a quarter mile from the house.  
  
"Your grandmother sure is nice," Cye said.  
  
"Nicer than my grandfather," Sage mumbled.  
  
"Is it just the two of you?" Cye asked.  
  
"Yeah. What do you guys want to do first? Do you know your armor names? Maybe we should do that first. Kento?"  
  
Kento had gotten all excited and jittery at the mention of armor names. "You bet!" he exclaimed. "I had my dream the other night. It was cool, I got this little kid to give back some money he stole. Anyway, check this out."  
  
Kento pulled out his yoroi and stepped back from the group. "Armor of Hardrock!" Kento jumped and landed, now clad in orange and white sub-armor. "Pretty cool, huh?" he said, standing straight. "Armor of Hardrock. Probably has to do with rocks and earthy stuff, right?'  
  
Sage quietly shook his head. Kento may have been kind of a doofus, but he did have enthusiasm. But Sage hoped no one else told his dream. He sure didn't want to tell his.  
  
Cye laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it Kento. It sure does suit you though."  
  
"Yeah, I agree," Ryo said, grinning. "Cye, why don't you go next?"  
  
"Okay." Cye hesitated as he pulled his yoroi out of his pocket. "Do I have to say my dream?"  
  
"Have to?" Ryo frowned. "Not if you don't want to." Sage and Rowen exchanged a glance.  
  
Cye took a deep breath. "Armor of Torrent!" Cye landed in his light blue and white sub-armor.  
  
"Awesome!" Kento said. "Torrent, that's water and stuff, right? That's totally perfect for you!"  
  
Cye grinned. "Yeah, I thought so."  
  
"Great," Ryo said turning to Sage and Rowen. "Which of you wants to go next?"  
  
Sage waited for Rowen, but Rowen seemed bound and determined to wait him out so Sage stepped back. "Armor of Halo!" Sage appeared in green and white sub-armor.  
  
No enthusiastic cheers followed. Only silent looks of confusion mixed with determination came. Sage waited.  
  
"Um, what does 'Halo' mean?" Kento finally asked.  
  
Sage glared at him. "How am I supposed to know?" he snapped.  
  
"Uh, okay." Ryo stepped forward to head off a fight. "Ro, why don't you go ahead."  
  
Rowen reluctantly took out his yoroi and called his sub-armor. "Armor of Strata!" Rowen straightened in his dark blue and white sub-armor to find three expressions similar to what Sage had gotten and one suspicious look. Probably wondering why we both have blue, Rowen thought. Poof.  
  
"Well, that's cool," Kento said. Sage gave him a sidelong glance, almost daring him to ask a dumb question. "I mean, um, it matches your hair. And stuff." Kento shut up.  
  
Rowen glanced up at the lock of hair that always fell in his face. "Yeah."  
  
Kento kicked at some dirt during the uncomfortable silence that followed.  
  
Ryo took the reigns again. "Right, so, okay, um, why don't we start like this." He pointed to Sage. "Sage since you know some stuff, you and Rowen can go off that way and do.whatever. I'll take Cye and go that way," he pointed behind himself. "Kento, you can come with us, or something."  
  
*  
  
"This is stupid," Rowen said sliding down next to a tree. "I hate this." He and Sage had walked for about five minutes in silence away from the group.  
  
Sage sat across from him. "Yeah I know," he agreed. "But think of it this way. Ryo knows about as much as we do. It's not really his fault that this is so unorganized."  
  
"Yeah well, how come you and are the only ones whose armor doesn't make any sense?" Rowen had an urge to be pouty and whiney and he meant to fulfill it.  
  
"I've been thinking about that," Sage said, understanding but ignoring Rowen's whiney tone. "Ryo's element is obviously fire, Kento's earth, and Cye's water."  
  
"It's so obvious it's disgusting."  
  
"I think our elements are just less concrete, more abstract."  
  
"Abstract," Rowen repeated.  
  
"Think about it," Sage said. "What are the basic elements?"  
  
Rowen sighed. "Land, fire, water, air -- " Rowen looked up. "Air."  
  
"And 'Strata' may well refer to the stratosphere," Sage pointed out.  
  
Rowen smiled slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I like that," he said. "But what about yours?" he asked. "What does 'Halo' mean?"  
  
"The fifth element," Sage said. "Spirit."  
  
"Ah." Rowen gave a nod of understanding. "It fits you."  
  
"I don't think that's a coincidence either," Sage said. "Ryo did say that the armors chose us."  
  
"Which means whatever happens, it's going to be important," Rowen said.  
  
"Right." Sage stood up and offered Rowen a hand. "Which means we need to get to work."  
  
*  
  
"Man, what is up with those two?" Kento kicked a rock as he walked beside Cye and Ryo. "If they don't lighten up pretty soon, there's gonna be a problem."  
  
"In more ways than one," Ryo agreed. "There's no way we can pull off what we're supposed to do if there's all this infighting."  
  
"But Ryo, we don't even know what it is we're supposed to do," Cye said.  
  
"All the more reason for the arguing to stop," Ryo answered. "We need everyone in on this together. I know you guys understand, but I guess I'll have to explain it to them." Ryo stopped in a small clearing. "They're not the most approachable people I've ever met in my life," Ryo said with no small degree of frustration.  
  
Cye rolled his eyes. "You can say that again."  
  
"I can't speak for Sage," Kento said slowly. "But I know Rowen. He needs to feel comfortable around everyone before he starts to open up."  
  
Ryo frowned. "How long does that take?"  
  
Kento shrugged. "Depends. I think with me and him it took a few months." He scowled. "Didn't seem to take nearly that long with Sage," he mumbled and shook it off. "Anyway, maybe if you get him by himself and just try talking to him like normal, that may work."  
  
"Hmm." Ryo didn't seem to keen on the idea.  
  
"Good luck," Cye said. Ryo looked at him curiously. "You're gonna need it."  
  
Back to A Legend is Reborn 


End file.
